The Lone Wanderer Returns
by Hunter116
Summary: After saving the Capital Wasteland and eliminating the Enclave threat, the Lone Wanderer disappeared. That was nine years ago and the Capital Wasteland has changed a lot since then. The Capital once again needs his help but not in the way one may think. How will the Lone Wanderer handle dealing with threats that were once his friends?
1. Home

For years, people have always questioned the unknown. Before the Great War happened and the nukes obliterated practically all life on Earth. People always wondered what the Earth would look like if World War III really happened. Now, they are almost always (and I bet you 20 caps that they do) asking: Who is the Lone Wanderer?

The people of the Capital Wasteland are a hardy bunch. They survived the Great War, the radiation storms that came after. The FEV being released into nature and mutating every form of life and creating all kinds of sick machinations imaginable. But the people lived and persevered. They fought back against the threat and struggled to survive. The same people erected towns and cities now known as Megaton, Rivet City, and even the recovering Arefu. Then, the Super Mutants of Vault 87 were released into the Wasteland killing hundreds but even so, the people of the Capital Wasteland fought back. Elder Lyons and his Brother of Steel were the driving force in taking the Capital back from the mutants and the lone pillar hope in the tidal waves of despair. Though the Brotherhood did their best, it was not enough. People were still dying in droves and it seemed as though there was little hope for the citizens of the Capital Wasteland. That is, until the Lone Wanderer.

I sat back and feel the stupid grin on my face grow wider and wider. Three Dog and Moira Brown? A partnership that was doomed from the start. I flip through the book and realize that Three Dog and Moira really pulled out all the stops for this book. They have everything and it isn't even like the Wasteland Survival Guide that I helped make. (By helped, I mean did everything but compile the information and format it all into a book). It seems that the stories from my teens are inspirational, but what's inspirational about a boy who lost his father? I snap the book shut and toss it into my pack. I gulp down the last of the Nuka Cola Quantum I'd been drinking for the past couple minutes. Some raiders thought they'd gotten the drop on me. Big mistake.

It's been a while since I've been in the Capital Wasteland, I've got a lot of catching up to do. Well, that's an understatement, I've been gone for about nine years. I've been up in the Pitt helping out in any way I could. I helped Ashur out, but I didn't kill Wehrner. He kept his word, but I still felt bad for the slaves. So he asked me to stay and help police his former slavers. They didn't really like me, but I did my job and let's just say I learned a lot up about dealing with people. Marie's almost nine years old now, and Ashur said they're really close to a breakthrough. In addition to policing the slavers, I also took on the task of Trog population control. It was a hell of job and I almost died more times that I could count, but I'm still alive and I'm looking to keep it that way.

I don't recognize the forests and the grass that's growing around Capital but that must be Harold doing his job. I wonder how he's doing? Being a tree stuck in the same place must be lonely, I'll make it a point to visit him. I make it over the hill and the sun still's rising and I see it. Megaton, the city's grown since I last saw it. It's walls now spread over Springvale and even included it within the city. Actually it looks pretty cool, I watch the sun rise and I catch a glimpse of some Deathclaws headed for the entrance. Some Brotherhood of Steel Paladins are actively engaging it. I smile, it's been too long since I been home. It's time to get to work.


	2. The New Face of Megaton

I'm in the thick of it. I line up the front sight of my 10mm pistol with the rear sight and open fire immediately. Gone goes the Deathclaw's left eye. I dart under one of the Deathclaw's swipes for my head and prime a grenade and drop it, before rolling behind the covers of the rock trench that still lays in front of the Megaton entrance.

"Grenade! Take cover" a Brotherhood Paladin shouts. The grenade explodes I leap out of the trench and find two dead Deathclaws and three still alive and really pissed off. I tap the screen of my Pip-Boy and Galaxy News Radio music starts to play.

"Hey everybody, this is Three Dog!" The Deathclaw lunges forward, so do I. "Normally during our breaks, I stop the music for a little to tell all of you out there the great story of the Lone Wanderer." The combat knife slips into the fingers of my left hand. I slam the knife into the Deathclaw's right eye all the way to the hilt. "Normally, I'd tell you about the lone Vault Dweller leaving Vault 101 for the first time. Stepping into the sunlight and straight into the heart of the Capital Wasteland." The Deathclaw roars while I place the barrel of my gun under its chin. Using the momentum of the beast, I rip the knife out of the Deathclaw's head and open fire. Three rounds collide with the base of the Deathclaw's skull. If I didn't kill it, it'd be damn near paralyzed. I turn and drop to one knee, holding my right wrist above my left to keep it still while sighting my next target. "I'd tell you about the boy's journey to find his father. The relentless search for family." I feel time slow down, adrenaline's kicking in. (Well, the implants help.) By my count I should had three rounds left before I had to reload. They'd have to do. Time speeds up again and I pull the trigger faster than I knew I could've without my implants. The Deathclaw is still running. I miscounted. I only fired two shots. I drop the pistol and slip on the power fist I keep hanging at my hip. The Deathclaw's still ten feet away from attacking range, if I could just get in the right position to let it lunge for me and I'd still get out alive. The Deathclaw drops to the ground, three smoking holes smolder while the momentum of the Deathclaw's sprint slows to a halt in the sand. I picked up my 10mm from off the ground. Three Dog's voice still howled over the radio.

"Hey everybody look who it is!" a familiar called out. I dusted myself off and prepared myself for the welcome I dreaded that would come my way.

"Listen everybody, I just did what anyone else—" I started then someone ran past me and brushed against my shoulder. They obviously weren't greeting me. To be frank, I'm a little relieved. No crowds blocking my way. Now if I could just sneak into the Megaton armory and-

"Citizens of Megaton!" A loud, pompous voice rang out above the crowd. It was muffled and filtered through the Power Armor's megaphone but I knew who it was.

"This week's supply of Aqua-Pura has been distributed. Should you need more of the Brotherhood's services please contact Initiate McGraw." The Paladin looked in McGraw's direction and nodded briefly before leaving. I snickered, McGraw was part of the Brotherhood Outcasts that split from Lyons' Brotherhood after differing views created a schism between them. I helped him out by doing completing a simulation about Anchorage for him even though I had then just developed a fear bordering on phobia about them. I slipped away from the crowd while McGraw processed the Megaton citizens demanding water and services. I snuck through a broken part of the metal fence that now surrounded Springvale. I deduced that it had recently been added to Megaton as there was a lot of construction going on. Workers surrounded most of the buildings hammering boards into the walls or repainting houses. It's nice to know that there are still people who care about civilization like me.

I continued down the broken and tattered road before running into a familiar figure.

"Harden, is that you?!" I shouted above the commotion. He turned to me and broke into the kind of stupid smile that only a teenager could have.

"Oh my God! It is you!" Harden exclaimed as he climbed down the rusty ladder that led to his lookout of the Springvale. "Haha! It's so good to see you, how long has it been?!"

"I'd say about nine years?" I admitted. It had been too long.

"Listen, man. So much has gone on since you left, I mean with all the raiders and the mutants, Dad's barely been able to keep up. Just a few months ago, he stepped down from being Sheriff and relinquished it to me!" He pointed to his "new" Sheriff's badge that Lucas used to wear.

"How is the old man?" I inquired. Harden's grin broke into a frown.

"He's well enough, I guess. He's getting old. He fell down the main stairway a couple years back and really banged up his knee. Then a Deathclaw broke through the fence for Springvale a year ago and nearly killed him." He frowned. "Damn thing nearly killed him, threw its paw straight through his chest. Doc Church says he's lucky he can still walk." Harden shook his head and kicked the dust on the floorboards of the patio.

"I guess you've hit some hard time, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Harden relented, then a fire re-entered his eyes. "But now that you're back, everything's gonna get much better! You're back for good right?!"

"We'll see, Harden." I told him. He frowned again. "But I'll be around for a while so don't worry." He grinned again. People who didn't know we were old friends would say that Harden's having some kind of mood swing problem. I once saved Lucas from a shady business-man named Mr. Burke one time and ever since then, we've been best of friends. Harden even sees me as his older brother. Before I left, he had just gotten past the phase of playing around all day and begged me to teach him to shoot. The last day before I left, I did. I also left him my lucky BB gun that Dad had given to me. "You still got that BB gun?" Harden nodded intensely and I laughed. "All right, I'm here on business. We'll catch up later, yeah?"

"Of course!" Harden shook my hand and climbed back to his outpost. I was grinning myself, I was proud of him. He'd always dreamed of becoming his father and now, he was living his dream. I walked up to the old gate of Megaton. In bold letters on a bronze colored plaque of steel it read: Welcome to Megaton. Home of the Lone Wanderer. In fine print, it read: Hear all about his story at Moriarty's Saloon. That old conniving bastard. Monetizing me and my story again. I strode past the gate.

I met with Stockholm and chatted up Leo. I'd asked Stockholm to keep an eye on my house after I left. It was dusty and obviously he hadn't cleaned it much, but it was still home. I plopped my rucksack onto my couch and opened the fridge.

"Can it be?!" I knew that voice. "Is it really you, sir?!"

"Wadsworth!" I grinned.

"My goodness! It is so good to see you!" Wadsworth buzzed over his aging voice box. "I'd been pressing mister Stockholm to do a better job of keeping this place tidy for you, but he just would not listen!"

"Don't worry about it Wadsworth, I'm back. I'll keep things clean just for you." Wadsworth beeped in acknowledgment before turning around and entering the armory I had made under the living room. I ran my hand through my hair, Wadsworth was right. Stockholm did a terrible job. The fridge wasn't stocked! It was the one damn thing I expected him to do. I tossed out all the spoiled food in my fridge. I settled for a Nuka-Cola before heading upstairs. I jumped into the shower I fixed out of a curtain, a pump recycled from the water plant, and a few scrap metals. It had been ages since I'd actually taken a shower. After that, I put on my best suit and hit the town.

"Well, aren't you dressed all nice and fancy, today?"

"Hey, Nova." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Now how's my favorite drifter?" she asked, arms draped around my neck. I put my hands behind her hips and smirked.

"Well enough for now. Any ideas on how I could feel any better?"

"Just a few." She said innocently.

"Damn it, Nova! How many times have I—" Moriarty's voice stopped midway through his sentence. "My God. It's James's boy!" A sweat ran down his face. "Um, uh. Gob get this good man a drink will you?"

"Sure thing, Boss." Gob's gravelly voice responded. "What'll it be?"

"Just a shot of whiskey, please. I want to be sober for this." I looked back at Nova's face again. She giggled. "But since I'm here on business, you'll have to wait a little." Nova pouted, but she knew better than to try my patience.

"All right, then. I'll just move on to the next one." Nova taunted and walked to another room.

"So, what are you here for, my boy?" Colin muttered. He was scared. He should be.

"I'm here to collect my return on my investment." I said. Gob passed the shot and I took it. I gulped it at the same time Moriarty did. The liquor warmed my throat.

"Well, that's a problem you see." Colin began. I glared at him. He knew I was very big on punctuality with my businesses. And since I now owned the pub he knew he had no leverage on me.

"Care to explain?" I asked. I reached into my coat pocket and produced a lighter. I lit a smoke while he answered.

"Well, yes." He stammered. "You see, I had been betting against someone with the card game tab that I just opened in the other room. Someone lost it, big time. Owes me almost a thousand caps. He told me he was going to go get it from his place at Tenpenny Tower. He never came back, I tried to get people after him, but I haven't found anyone who was willing." He eyed me carefully. "Unless, you'd like to…"

"Hmm. I suppose I do need to check on my tower." I commented and finished the cigarette. I turned and walked towards the door, I heard Colin breathe a sigh of relief. "Remember, if the money's not there. I'll just have to deal with you the way I dealt with Tenpenny." Colin gulped. I stepped out of the door and back into the sunlight, it's starting to feel like home again.


	3. A Fresh Start

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know, man!"

"Well, fucking find him!" there were three raiders. It's been a while since I've seen them too, seems the Capital's gotten serious about becoming safer these days. Darn, less fun for me. I moved quickly, the dark is my ally, my friend and in the Springvale Schoolhouse, there was plenty of darkness to go around.

"When I find him, I swear to God, I'll rip him to shreds!"

"And how are you gonna do that, Tony?!" another raider, seemed a bit farther than the first voice. Just guessing, my skills have become a tad rusty due to my long journey from up north.

"You see how he took out Ralph and the others? We gotta get outta here!" the third voice stammered. He was getting scared. Good. I yanked a portion of an old locker and stuck a primed frag grenade in there. I sprinted away from the locker and slid into a corner adjacent to the hallway I guessed the last raider was patrolling.

"How can one guy do all o' this? There were fifteen of us, ready for a raid on Springvale. We fought through giant ants to dig this far from outside the city. Why is this guy such a problem?" The second raider's voice was right next to my locker. One. Two. Three. The explosion rang through the hallway, fire blew past my little corner blowing open the boarded doors that used to be the north entrance of the school. I drew my weathered 10mm pistol and held it firmly in my right hand. Back pressed to the wall, I shuffled in my ammo pouch for C-4 pack. It would be my last one. Oh well.

I worked quickly, the remains of the raider were almost nonexistent. Just his head with his surprised face half melted by the flames and the top half of his body. He was missing his right arm. Shame, I could've used it to better conceal my trap. I was haphazardly made, but it would do. I ran up a flight of stairs and hid behind the column and simply waited for the other two to take the bait.

"Ronnie!" a voice echoed through the halls. "Oh shit! I found him! He's over here!" The raider ran next the body of "Ronnie" and knelt beside him. "Tony" arrived next.

"We're gonna get this freak. I swear if it's the last thing I do." I smirked. I produced the detonator from my pocket and pressed it. The explosion shook the whole building and the sheer gust of it blew me back. I felt my back slam hard against the wall behind me. I cursed myself, I made an amateur move in wanting to watch the last two get decimated by my brilliant trap. Well, not "brilliant" per se, but I digress. I grunted and kept the pain to myself. In case there were any lingering could stuck here, they would have to do so without the knowledge that I could feel pain. Wastelanders are a superstitious lot, they'll believe anything. Rumours catch like wildfire as long as one maintains the appearance and is willing to invest a few caps into the cause. I jabbed a stimpack into my leg in hopes of eventually healing the right bit and pieces that have been damaged. I shakily got to my feet and watched the dust settle.

Both "Tony" and the other guy were both dead, unsurprisingly, but "Tony" was still relatively intact and I was able to loot a couple things from him. Yay! So I walked out of the school house with 6 extra caps and enough rounds to fill an empty magazine for my 10mm. As I stepped through the last room before exiting the building, making sure I avoided the bits and blood from my victims. I remembered the day Amata shoved it into my palm before planting a kiss on my lips. I also smile at that memory. It's a pure memory. How my world was before I left the vault for the wasteland. Now, I think I enjoy the wasteland a lot more than I ever enjoyed the vault. I hopped through the gaps between puddles of blood and managed to exit the school unbloodied. Is that a word? No matter. Harden waited patiently outside holding the action of his rifle atop his right shoulder.

"So, that's that." I smiled.

"Thanks, man. I didn't really want to take care of it on my own." Harden sighed.

"I thought you wanted to one day become a tough drifter like me." I said playfully.

"Yeah, but I also want to live, y'know? Get a girl, settle down." He responded while looking up at the beautiful red sky, lit up by the sunrise. I dusted my armor and handed him a collection of fingers.

"Hand these to the Regulators next time they pass by. You can get some pretty decent kit and training through them. These will help with you initiation into the organization." Harden's eyes lit up like a light.

"Wow, thanks! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Sure I do. That's why I did it." I grinned and Harden returned it. We walked to the gate together and Harden explained he had recently been sweet on a girl and he told me all the details. It sounded like how I felt about Amata, but that's all over now. We arrived to the newly added gate on the Springvale District of Megaton.

"Hey, if you ever come back, d'you think I could possibly join you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I heard you have these friends that accompany you and y'know go on adventures with you and stuff and I just wanted to ask.."

"Say no more. I'd be willing if your father's okay with it."

"Cool!" I nodded and walked out of Megaton, before leaving I tossed him another pack of BB ammo for the gun I left with him. Megaton, it's growing into a metropolis and I didn't even do anything. I stepped once again into the wasteland but this time, unlike while I was searching for Dad, this time I know where I'm going and what I'm getting myself into.


	4. The Works

"Would you calm down, Butch?" God, he can be such a pussy.

"Listen, man. It's cool and all that you're back, really. But you been gone a long time, ya see?" Butch was nervous, that's not good. Just who are we robbing? Well, that's a bit harsh. It's money that should have been paid to Moriarty and then to me. So I'm just taking what I'm owed. I listened for the click as I shuffled the bobby pin in its place.

"So what? I picked up a few tricks while I've been gone, I know a lot more than I did before I left, Butch. I'm pretty sure I can handle anything they've got here."

"If you think so, but seriously can we hurry this up?" Butch stood by the doorway in the dark room while I messed with the safe in the "client's" Tenpenny room. Good thing I own this place, I was able to grab the keys without arousing any suspicion. You may be wondering how I came to own this luxurious resort? It was easy, after discovering that Mr. Burke came from this gorgeous establishment and I took care of quite a few of Tenpenny's trained assassins. I decided to visit myself and "explain" to him that I was going to be running things at Tenpenny tower from now on. He didn't take it so well while I "convinced" him. Quite simply, I dangled him over the railing for shock value, I did not anticipate that he may have been armed. He produced a .38 snub nose from out of nowhere and shot me in the arm. As a result, I dropped him. Roy Phillips must've seen it too, since the guards have never told me about any more ghoul disturbances.

"What's got you so worked up, Butch? Seriously, you're acting like such a wuss." I heard the click and I began messing with the pressure I pressed against the lock.

"If you knew who we were taking this deposit from, you'd be acting just like me." Butch combed his hair back with his Toothpick. He only does that when he's really nervous. I should probably listen to him.

"Okay, fine. I'm almost done, just let me shimmy this lock and then-" _Pop!_ "Ha! Got it!" I reached into the safe and produced to suitcases full of $100 Pre-war cash. Why Pre-Wash bills? Who knows, I tossed a suitcase to Butch and I grabbed the other one. "Okay, get your Tunnel Snakes and meet me at Megaton, we need a meeting on how we're going to get this to work."

"They're not called Tunnel Snakes for Chrissake! They're-" He stopped and froze just outside the door. Dammit. I thought we had more time. I slipped an old Pre-War "SWAT" helmet over my head. I'd found a bunch in The Pitt ready to be shipped to this place called "Los Angeles". I figured out how to get it to work and it's my pride and joy now. I use it to keep my identity hidden, I transferred an Enclave Voice Transmitter into the helmet so now it disguises my voice. It's pretty neat.

"What now, Butch? I…" I stopped too. I see why he was scared. Outside the room stood Eulogy Jones himself, with a few super mutants standing behind him. "huh. Y'know Eulogy, I never took you for a guy who'd rely of mutants."

"Do we know each other, mister?" He waved his hand in front of him, inquiring me to continue. I saw no need and Butch was scared.

"Ah, don't worry about me. Just taking what you owe Moriarty, that's all." I told him. His brow narrowed. He never intended on paying Colin back.

"I- I thought you were dead." Butch muttered.

"What's that, son?" Eulogy pressed. The super mutants were practically drooling for a fight. I leaned the suitcase against the wall next to me.

"Well, I thought you were dead. I heard that Vault 101 and their Rangers took out Paradise Falls for good." Butch announced. I turned to him.

"What?"

"Get 'em, boys." Eulogy practically whispered. The first mutant charged, I pulled out my machete from behind my left shoulder and threw it. It arced and twirled before planting itself on Eulogy's left collarbone, before he had time to scream. I had already drawn the 10mm in my left hand and squeezed off two rounds. They hit exactly where I aimed. The knees. The Super Mutant crumbled to the ground, groaning in pain, as its body slid on the ground I lvaulted over its digusting mass while drawing my sawed-off from under my pack just above my hip. I placed it under the chin of the second mutant and squeezed while sighting my next target with my 10mm. VATs is a wonderful thing.

The second body dropped and I slammed the butt of the saw-off into a mutant's nose. I lobbed it to Butch, who caught it and fired the last round. I slid between the legs of another mutant, stood up and just as it turned slammed my foot straight into its knees. The mutant's left knee bent at an irregular angle to the side and it moaned in pain. It swept at me, but I ducked under it before punching its torso twice. That was really to piss it off. These things are dumb. I punched it took two steps back and watched it try to come after me with a crippled leg. It limped forward a step and gave me the opening I needed. I lined up the sight for a headshot and blasted the mutant's brains out. I looked up and watched Butch tackled a Mutant. Stupid. He knows better than that. Butch then yanked his Toothpick out of the Super Mutant's neck and I understood. The mutant slumped to the ground. Eulogy groaned in pain and was in the middle of crawling away desperately. I walked over to him, flipped him over and yanked out my machete. He screamed in pain.

"You want to do the honors?" I asked Butch. He rubbed his shoulder and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Nah, you get it. I don't wanna get into trouble for it." I slammed my fist into Eulogy's face. His head slammed into the marble floor and made an echo. We dragged Eulogy and strapped him to a wooden chair by his desk. He had an Auto-Doc Mark I nearby so I hooked him up to it. He was up and at it within a couple minutes.

"Now listen here, boys. I don't want any trouble." He stammered.

"Well, to be frank, you started it, Mr. Jones."

"And you robbed me."

"Only of funds that you owe me. I was told you owed 980 caps and that was what I took in your bills. See for yourself." Butch pulled out three relatively untouched suitcases from inside the safe and opened them. Eulogy nodded and was satisfied. Butch closed them and returned them to their "safe" place.

"That does not excuse you for inflicting bodily harm to myself, I am a very prominent individual who can get you into a lot of trouble." He growled.

"Not from the way I hear it. Butch tells me Paradise Falls has been wiped from the map."

"Not really, boss."

"Hmm?"

"Well, really what happened was that they raided and dispersed the slavers. Then Amata freed the slaves, before turning that into Ranger Headquarters and the trade hub for Vault 101."

"I thought Amata opened up the Vault to wastelanders."

"That's what I assumed when I left too. But from what Cristina tells me, Amata never let anyone know where the Vault really is. Only the Rangers for now and few other 'special' individuals who are able to contribute to her so-called 'Vault Society'."

"Really."

"Yeah, and that all supplies from Canterbury Commons go to Paradise Falls and the Rangers simply pay the difference. The Rangers are now some kind of extension of the Vault's with more than fifty members." I frowned. Why would Amata do something like that? I understand getting able fighters but why all the detours with the trade? She's hiding something.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was, but I was waiting on more info from my inside guy, Freddie."

"Really? He still thinks he's part of the gang?"

"Well… I kinda let him join." I nodded. Freddie was alright as a fighter. He was just kind of a coward with some of the creatures they got out here. He also doesn't like sunlight for some reason. "But anyways he's been feeding me info through Christina, who's like the Vault diplomat. From the last report, it's like Amata's turned the damned place into some kind of secret society of Vault Dwellers."

"Or she's preparing for something big." I turned to Eulogy. He was scared. I smirked, if he hadn't done that I would've just let him go. Now, I want to know what he knows. "Butch, get the door. I think Mr. Jones and I are gonna a nice, long talk about what really went down at Paradise Falls." Butch nodded. I know he doesn't like taking orders from me, but after I saved the gang from extinction, he owes me big time. "So… tell me what you know."


	5. Times Have Changed

"Butch, hand me your Toothpick, yeah?" I gestured towards his general direction, I saw him in my peripheral vision, he seemed surprise based on his body language.

"Uh, sure boss." Butch said simply and tossed the closed switchblade at me. I caught it and flicked it open, twirling it in my fingers.

"Listen, boy. Can we make a deal here?" Eulogy carefully eyed the blade as I flipped the knife up and down between each finger. "I'm an important individual and I am faily wealthy. I'm sure—" I stabbed the knife into the next to Eulogy, he yelped with the swiftness of the movement.

"Ah, come on! I just cleaned it!" Butch whined.

"Don't worry about it, a little Turpentine and Abraxo will get it all off and shine the damn thing in no time!" I waved him off. I had no idea if it would do the trick with a small blade like Butch's Toothpick, but I knew it worked for my Machete. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for that bit of bull I just fed Butch. Butch scratched his head, he seemed to have bought it. Eulogy moaned as I twisted the small switchblade with my palm, "You feel that? Just making sure I'm doing this right, I'm a little rusty."

"Wait, you have no idea what you're doing?!" Butch let out. I gave him a look.

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" I shouted. "Just never done it personally." I whispered to Eulogy. His eyes widened with fear. That always gets them. Don't know why. When they know their torturer is inexperienced, it works wonders for getting information out quickly. A little trick, courtesy of Asher of course. I wonder how the old man's doing now, busy raising little Marie I suppose.

"Okay, okay! Stop! Please, I'll pay you!" Eulogy cried. To humor him I cupped my right hand over my ear.

"Really? How much?"

"200 caps!"

"You can do better than that!"

"400!"

"You cheapskate! This is your life we're talking about!"

"1000!"

"I have a feeling you're about to say the magic number!"

"1500!"

"Sold!" Eulogy was panting hard. I'm sure I had a pretty crazed look in my eye, since Butch was shuffling his feet while putting both hands in his jumpsuit pockets. He always puts his hands in his jacket pockets unless he was nervous.

"Okay, tell about the raid on Paradise Falls." I let Eulogy catch his breath before starting to move for the Toothpick again.

"Stop! Stop! To be frank, I was asleep for the most of the beginning. But it was madness. Clover woke me up and shouted for me to suit up because of this fight between the guards and some potential traders. I put on my suit and wore my leather chest pad underneath in case there was going to be trouble. I walked outside to see an explosion vaporize Clover and a few guards. The explosion knocked me back into the house and against the middle wall. I was knocked unconscious and when I came to, some Brotherhood Knights were standing above me demanding to know what had happened."

"Wait, the Brotherhood attacked the Slaver sanctuary?" Butch butt in.

"No, I don't know who really attacked and massacred most of my employees at Paradise, but it was not the Brotherhood. A patrol wandered too far south from Old Olney and somehow arrived nearby. They saw fire and smoke and rushed over to help, but only found dead slavers and slaves."

"Slaves too?" I asked. This was peculiar. If Vault 101 really did attack Paradise, I'm sure it would have been to free the slaves. There was no way that Amata would kill the slaves along with their captors.

"Yeah, them too. That's what I don't get. Why attack us only to kill the slaves too? If not to free them, there's no real reason to."

"Maybe Amata just hated yer guts?" Butch offered. Eulogy eyed him dangerously.

"Or maybe she wanted to send some kind of message to the wasteland." I concluded. "How did the Brotherhood figure out that it was Vault 101 who did it."

"Because they crucified Grouse and left behind a little memento. A Rangers dogtags, a torn and bloody Vault 101 jumpsuit, and a holotape from the Overseer herself."

"Crucified?" I asked. I looked to Butch to confirm this bit.

"First I heard of it, boss. Remember, I've been trying to get the Marauders off the ground since you left." I nodded.

"How?"

"With railroad spikes, the works. It looked like they used the Railway Rifle or something, since all of his limbs were attached to the pole separately and individually. It was sick, I know I'm a terrible person but that… I could never do something like that."

"Well, slavery is that far off in my book." I yanked the knife out of Eulogy's leg. He screamed and Butch slammed a baseball bat to Eulogy's face, knocking him out cold.

"Well, he's gonna be missing a couple teeth when he wakes up." Butch muttered.

"He's rich, he'll find a doctor who can fix him up somewhere. But first, business. How much did he have on him?"

"1500. Not enough to cover our costs and Moriarty's."

"I'll eat it up, withdraw some funds from out account in the Megaton Bank."

"Got it, anything else boss?"

"Yeah, are we ready?" Butch frowned and smoothed out his hair.

"We're ready to take on the Brotherhood, numbers wise, but we don't have a lotta equipment. A few suits of Power Armor and a couple thousand fusion cores. Plenty o' guns too after we raided Talon Company's stronghold in the Capital Building. Thing is, we don't have enough ammo or the training to wear one o' them suits properly. If you're planning to take on the Vault, the Marauders aren't your go-to right now." Butch reported. I nodded.

"Understood, have Moira dig out my old Lyons' Pride gear. Tell her to fix it up for me and to clean it too. I'll pay her when I get back. Get the Marauders combat-ready, I don't care how much ammo you use or how many people get hurt. We can't take on the Vault if we're not prepared."

"Are we really gonna hafta fight Vault 101 though?" Butch interrupted. "I mean, I know Amata kicked you out and all, and I hate the place. But it's still home right?" Butch was worried. A lot of his friends were still down there in the Vault. Too bad I don't have the same luxury as he has.

"This is just a precaution, if we really want to have people trust in the Marauders as their go-to source for leg work instead of the Brotherhood, then we're going to need to show them that we mean business. I hope to God that Amata and the Vault really weren't the ones behind Paradise Falls, but if she's going that far, we might have to as well. I hate the idea of preparing to take down my former home."

"Do we really have to? Why can't we let them do what they're doin'?"

"Because what if they don't stop after Paradise Falls? What if they go after Big Town, Megaton, Rivet City? I can't take that risk. I doubt Amata will really be strong enough to take on the combined efforts of the different factions in the Capital Wasteland, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"I don't like it."

"I know. Neither do I. But like I said, it's more for training than for actually going to war with them, okay?"

"Yeah, I got it. Where you headed?"

"I need to check up on a few safehouses, that I had locked up before I left the Capital Wasteland. I secretly sent Amata a list of all of my places for any Vault 101 trader that needed a place to stay. I need to see if they're still intact or not."

"Got it. I'll round up the gang and make sure the Marauders are ready to fight."

"Understood." I walked out to the balcony of Tenpenny Tower, pushing open the doors and letting the light of the sunset to flood into the room. It was a beautiful sight. The orange-pink sky contrasted by the bright yellow-orange sun slowly shrinking as the day ended. I lit a cigar and put it into my mouth. A terrible habit I had come by during my time in Point Lookout with Desmond. Do you know how difficult it is to find good cigars in the Wasteland? The only tolerable brand I found was the San Francisco Sunlights and they can only be found out West or in the Commonwealth! I'm running out so I'll need to think of something.

I leaned on the railing, letting myself take in the view. Reminding myself that the Capital Wasteland is a place worth fighting for. In the distance you can Megaton, sprawling and still growing. The East, was full of campfires with their smoke trailing upwards in ripples. Hopefully not raider camps though, those would be bad. Lastly, I could also see the Brotherhood patrols moving up and around distributing water to the settlements. This was all thanks to me of course. I try not to let it get to my head, but…

I think back to the days after the Brotherhood-Enclave War. The huge battle at Addams. All the lives lost. I hated telling Knight Danse that his mentor had been killed in battle. I don't remember the Paladin's name, but I did remember the sadness and disappointment in Danse's eyes. He took it like a real soldier, I wonder how the kid's doing now? Maybe I'll report for another tour with the Brotherhood. Check in with Elder Lyons. Hopefully continue my relationship with Sarah. I sighed, big world, lots of things to do. The Capital Wasteland is an ugly and desolate place, but not one without hope. Especially not if I was back. For good. Amata is a serious thing. I never thought she'd turn out to be just like her father, but I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I stood there, wondering and planning for a possible battle with the Vault. The Marauders, my gang (and Butch's), just weren't ready for something so big. I started it before I "disappeared" for the Pitt again. Butch took over but he was never good enough to see the big picture. Luckily, he kept it together the same way he did the Tunnel Snakes. Hopefully, our gang with my help turns out to be better. I turned on my radio, it was time to cheer me up. Hopefully, Three Dog had something good to say.

"-this day we remember the lives lost in Addams Air force base. As the ninth anniversary of V-day against the Enclave we celebrate and remember those who have fallen in the line of duty against any threat that the Brotherhood has faced. Visit the Washington Monument to pay your respects to the names of the people who have sacrificed their lives for the Brotherhood." This isn't Three Dog. Someone else, familiar, but quite off. It sounded as if the man was still young, naïve, inexperienced, but somehow hardened. It was time. I decided I needed to report to Scribe Rothchild and Elder Lyons to resume my duty was a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin.

"We also remember the lives lost in wake of the Enclave terrorist attack on the Citadel Eight years ago, resulting in the deaths of Star Paladin Cross and Elder Lyons. Ad Victoriam!"

"And back to our daily news broadcast."


	6. For Better or for Worse

I sat there, dazed, sitting there in my personally upgraded T-45f Lyons' Pride Power Armor. It had a targeting HUD that pinned any threats the computer knew to search for thanks to a program I had written into the T-45 software. I always had a gift with computers and Jonas was happy to show me how to hack terminals to study code. Useful stuff. But back to the story, I was dumbfounded. How could someone have tricked my CPU? There was no way. I wrote it to take Raiders of all shapes and sizes into account. There was no way. The system took movements, speech patterns, hell even what they were wearing into account and calculated the level of threat the figure may pose to me. It was time for a distraction. I turned open a valve I installed onto my right forearm forcing the armor to eject a nearly spent, unstable fusion core high into the air. I drew out my 10mm and shot the core out of the air. I ejected myself out of the power armor and grabbed the fusion core powering my armor. Didn't want anyone jacking my personal suit. The dust settled and three mysterious figures stepped out.

"Any signs of him?" the one in the middle asked. All three were wearing black gas masks with red eye ports. The ports glowed, so that indicated that these guys had masks with nightvision kit. There's only a few factions out in the wastes with tech that advanced.

"We need to move quickly. The Brotherhood will be homing in on his location soon." The one on the right said, searching the power armor. So not Brotherhood, thanks you dumb fuck.

"What makes you say that we're in the sewers!" the third one argued. _You should listen to your friend there pal._ I tapped the radio button on my Pip-Boy. Let's Go Sunnin' started blasting loudly over the sewer speakers. I loved hacing hacked into the sewer metro network before leaving the Capital. My pet project has finally proved useful.

"The fuck is that?!" the first one cried lifting his gun and moving around. I worked quickly and moved quickly. Soon, I had a bear trap positioned behind the first raider and a cryo mine near that trap so once the trap was triggered, boom!

"How the fuck should I know?!"

"Let's just get back to headquarters! Leave the suit, we can always come back later!"

"Alri- AGH!" nice.

"Ah, shit! Gregor!"

"Fuck!"

"Watch it, there's a fuckin' mine right here!" Now why did he have to ruin all the fun? I stepped out from behind the crate I hid behind and slammed the butt of my 10mm against the head of the first raider, I slashed at the second raider's leg with my machete and watched as he fell to the ground, minus his leg. As he lay screaming, I shot both his and his buddies. I cleaned up and then patched my power armor best I could before re-entering it. I didn't find out who they were or how they got ahold of such advanced kit, but I figured that Rothchild and Lyons may have a pretty good idea about it. I stashed their masks and a few pieces of armor in my ammo pouch and continued my down the sewers. Soon, I heard gunshots, screams, and a terrible guttural roar.

"Ferals." I whispered. I rushed down the corridor and found a young man holding onto his son.

"Help! God fucking damn it, do something!" I nodded and slammed my right fist straight through a feral's skull.

"Oh God! Oh God!" the man cried and wailed. The ferals piled over themselves trying to reach the man and the kid.

"Get out of here! Run!" I shouted. The helmet speaker muffled my voice. He froze. Odd that the man seemed slightly familiar. I held a feral's head with my left hand while stomping on another's skull. I drew my 10mm and fired a round through its ugly mug. I tossed a cryo mine into the crowd, letting the my armor take the brunt of the dangerously close blast. My armor blocked the damage from reaching the man and his son. His son wailed as the man tried to calm the son and himself.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Duncan." He said. I couldn't help but overhear. Strange name. I quickly went to work, hacking at ferals with machete in my left hand while firing every once in a while with the 10mm in my right hand. It felt like hours but I finally finished off the ferals. I made a quick body count, it was close to fifty. The man was lucky I was here, if not...

"You alright?" I asked while scraping the blood off the machete. The man was still teary-eyed and sniffling. "Hey, man. Tell me what happened." He wiped his nose and held his boy closely against his chest.

"I- I thought the place was secure. I didn't know there were ferals all over the place. Lucy- she- oh God!"

"Oh shit, man. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. It's just…" he looked at his son. "It was all I could do to leave her. I just grabbed my boy and ran. I wish- I wish I had-"

"Hey don't beat yourself over it. These things happen. You had no way of knowing." He glared at me suspiciously.

"You sound like a guy I used to know. But that's too much of a coincidence, I heard he disappeared a while ago." He backed away a distance. This guy didn't really like me, I could tell. Something about him told me I didn't like him either, but I didn't recognize him. He was familiar but also completely foreign to me.

"Lots of people disappear, pal. Why don't I escort you out of the sewers? Where are you headed?"

"Rivet City, it's the only place I know will take us after the raid on Big Town."

"What?! What happened to Big Town?"

"Some kind of raid. Red and the others managed to hold off the attack long enough for us to get out. I don't know what happened or who it was, but I was supposed to get Lucy and Duncan outta there. I was gonna head back, once I got them to safety at Rivet City."

"Noted. Seems I need to head there soon as well."

"Oh? You're from Big Town too, big guy?"

"Not really, I just need to make sure they're safe is all."

"Hmph. Too much of a coincidence." He squinted at me past my helmet light. He held Duncan and shuffled a bit.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah- I… Yeah." He looked back to the ground. I checked my Pip-Boy to check inventory. I was almost out of 10mm rounds. Guess I need to stock up. Out of cryo mines. Seems I need to make a run for weapons soon. Since I found this guy and his son in trouble. I might as well help them out a bit before I head down to the Citadel to report in for another tour to further my Vault investigation. And who were the other group of soldiers with such advanced tech?

About an hour later I found the entrance to Anacostia Crossing. I kicked the gate open. It was locked and chained up. I wonder why. I let the man exit first before exiting myself. My armor beeped quickly to indicate the low fusion core. I tapped the Pip-gauntlet I fashioned out of a spare Pip-Boy I found in Vault 101. I attached it to the armor and now had an extension for my personal Pip-boy that worked as a user interface for my personal armor. Quite handy really, always glad that Dad and Jonas taught me things that would always prove helpful in the Wasteland. The armor swapped fusion cores. Thank God Wadsworth packed enough for a long expedition. Before leaving I left him with an account and instructions to purchase any fusion cores that Moira picked up, since I was leaving my suit of Power Armor at home.

"We're here. I'll escort you to the gate, but that's as far as I can go. I need to make it to the Citadel fast." I told the man.

"Understood. Name's MacCready by the way, thanks for the help out there. Not a lot of people would have done that." Holy shit! Little Mayor MacCready?!

"MacCready?! No way!"

"Huh? What's the big deal." I tore the helmet off my head. MacCready's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Holy shit! You got big didn't you!"

"Oh fu-. Not you!"

"Why? What's your problem with me?" I smirked. "It's not 'cause I'm a stupid mungo, is it?"

"No, I just-. I didn't-." He lowered his head. "I thought you were gone for good."

"Now why would you say that? I told Three Dog that I was coming back."

"But not soon enough! A few years ago, Super Mutants swarmed into Little Lamplight from Murder Pass. We managed to hide out before they could find us, but we were all waiting for you to come back! We were waiting for you to save us!"

"But how could I have?"

"I know. It was stupid. I told Knick-Knick not to get their hopes up but they all believed in you. And you let them all down."

"I- I'm sorry, MacCready. If I had known I would have tried."

"Where were you anyways?! Little Lamplight wasn't the only place that needed you! The whole fucking Capital Wasteland needed you! Why the fuck would you leave us to the mercy of the Brotherhood and your fucking Vault buddies?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The Brotherhood and the Vaulter were in good hands when I left. Amata was… is a good person and she'd never hurt anybody. And Owyn Lyons is a great guy. He and his daughter Sarah would never have done anything to hurt the Wastelanders. Doesn't the Brotherhood still patrol around, delivering water to the settlements?"

"Only to those that pay."

"What?!"

"A lot's happened since you were gone. I hope it was worth it. You pal, Owyn and Sarah Lyons are both dead."


	7. Ad Victoriam

This is it. I was now standing before the iron gates of the Citadel. Scarred from battles long ago. There was a gaping hole in the center of it. The Citadel had been breached in the time I had been gone.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a voice called from above.

"It's James. Reporting for duty." I responded. The helmet mic cracked as I spoke. The old thing hadn't been maintained very well by Wadsworth. I'm sure he did his best, but some things required a personal touch to it. A head popped over the Citadel walls.

"Who the fuck is James?!" he shouted.

"Why don't you come down here and I'll show you, you arrogant fuck!" I shouted. I wasn't going to have any of this. I just found out a few hours ago that my friend and mentor had been dead for years. Worse of all, I know nothing of how they died. It was like a knife was stabbed into my chest and someone was twisting the damned thing in my chest.

"Shove off!" he shouted back.

"Rhys! What the hell are you doing?! Don't you know who that is?" a girl's voice shouted above.

"What do you mean?"

"Haylen, Rhys. Stow it. Dawes, open the doors." A familiar voice called from behind the Citadel doors. The doors screeched open. I watched as the old things slowly shrieked while lifting itself up. I felt I needed to take a look at it to try to patch it. It seemed the Brotherhood has had some difficulty in repairing. I frowned. What could have hurt them this bad and prevented them from even repairing their own damned door? The door opened and there stood a lone Brotherhood soldier clad in a mixture of T-45d Power Armor and T-51b armor.

"It's time to welcome an old friend home." I knew I recognized the voice. It was Danse.

"Danse!" I tugged at the release seal by my neck. I tore off the helmet and Danse did the same with his T-51b helmet. He smiled.

"It's good to see you, Paladin." He said simply. "A lot's happened since you have been gone."

"I can see that." I murmured and rubbed my chin. "I heard Elder Lyons died."

"Which one? Both served as Elder for some time after you left." Danse responded.

"What?"

"I don't think I'll be adequate in explaining this to you, sir. Let me take you to Elder Maxon. I'm sure he will be able to explain everything to you in greater detail." I nodded. I fixed my helmet to a clip I created just above my hip plate. I made it into the courtyard. Dozens of Initiates trained. There were countless soldiers testing the firing range. The whole courtyard was expanded and filled to the brim with people .Everyone was moving about. Testing their weapons and armor. Scribes repairing old aging suits of T-45 and T-51 variants. Knights sparrying in hand-to-hand combat. I saw a young man flanked by a fleet of officers stand in the observation tower that now stood high above the where the Initiates used to sleep. I nodded in his direction.

"Who's that?"

"That's Elder Arthur Maxson, sir. The great tactician that's allowed for the evolution of the Brotherhood."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we went from being a small altruistic cult to a great military power. We were all sad to see the Old Man go but we are finally great once again." Danse smiled as he looked up at the tower. I frowned. Last I knew, Arthur was ten years old. At least when I left. He was this wimpy kid who had a crush on Sarah. Too bad she was mine, I smiled at the thought. Disappointing that she's dead. That's how life is in the wasteland though. Death, always, especially with loved ones. I arrived at the top of the tower with Danse trailing behind me.

"Danse! Glad I got to see you before you left." Maxon nodded, his eyes glaring at me. He had changed a lot. He had a military cut, extremely short at the sides, the front left long and slicked back. He wore a brown bomber jacket and a black Brotherhood of Steel uniform underneath.

"Leaving?" I asked.

"Shipping out to Addams Air Force Base, sir." He nodded in my direction. "Before he passed, Rothchild and Lyons discovered an armory hidden by the DIA. The Enclave knew of this but never found it. I'm taking my squad Gladius and investigating. If we find anything, Captain Kells will send me out to the Commonwealth for a long-term recon mission."

"The Commonwealth? Wow, I've been there, take care, Knight Danse." I held out my hand. He took mine and we shook our hands.

"It's Paladin now, sir." He smirked before stepping back. He placed his fist to his chest and bowed.

"Ad Victoriam, Paladin! Ad Victoriam, Elder!" Danse then gracefully stepped backwards and promptly left once again.

"So, I hear you're the Elder now, Maxson." Maxson smirked in my presence. His eyes ignited and still in awe of me. "What? No words?"

"No, sir."

"Sir?"

"You know you are the Brotherhood's idol? Everyone who knew anything about the Brotherhood before my time knows you were the true hero back in '77." He said quietly. He stood at attention, placed his fist on his chest, and bowed. His staff copied and promptly shouted.

"Ad Victoriam, Paladin!" I was taken aback. I couldn't have done anything without Elder Lyons. Or Sarah. Or The Brotherhood for that matter. I owe my survival to them. They owed me nothing.

"I know it may be strange to ask you of this, but are you here to once again grace the Brotherhood with your presence?" Maxson asked.

"Of course. I'm back for good this time, Arthur- I mean, Elder."

"No need. Address me how you wish. Sentinel Lyons told me you saved us all at the Citadel by preventing the Enclave from destroying the Citadel."

"Well…" I shrugged. "All in a day's work? But I'm here to talk about what happened to Lyons. And the Elder." Arthur narrowed his eyes and his expression hardened.

"Hold on." He said. "Staff! Dismissed!" His fleet took themselves out of the room. I initiated the eject sequence for my armor and exited the suit. I stepped out, feeling the cold winter air seep through my Vault suit.

"What happened?" I asked him. Arthur touched the chest of my personal suit. The Lyon's Pride symbol was faded now, but still overshadowed the Lyon's Brotherhood of Steel symbol.

"Where to begin?" he asked. He turned to me, his expression still hard. It was now that I noticed the scar that ran from under his left eye to his jaw. "The day after you embarked for Pittsburgh, Elder Lyons died of natural causes. He simply stated he needed to sleep after you left the Citadel. He walked to his quarters and never woke up. Sentinel Lyons was devastated to hear that he had passed, but knew what that the Brotherhood had not yet completed its duty. She gathered all of us together in the courtyard and announced his death. Then she proceeded to take the role of Elder." He placed his hands behind his back and walked back to the viewing window. I followed and looked outside.

"She did well. We all knew that. But not good enough. She couldn't convince Casdin to return, and so the Brotherhood remained divided." He looked hard at me. "What made things worse for her, was she was pregnant at the time and forbidden to leave the Citadel under the orders of Senior Scribe Rothchild and Sawbones." He seemed to be glaring at me as he said that. "Because she could not do anything, and since our strength was greatly diminished after the Battle of Addams Air Force Base. Sarah did whatever she could to bolster our numbers with recruits. She took him in. She trained him. Befriended him. And he betrayed us. He betrayed her." He glared sadly outside.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, champ. Who did she take into the Brotherhood that betrayed her?"

"Rogers. Henry Rogers was his name. I'll never forget it. I was the one who oversaw his training until he requested to be placed in the qualifying program for the Lyon's Pride. I actually recommended the snake to Lyons myself. I've always regretted that."

"It's alright. There was no way you could have been able to foresee whatever it was that he did."

"No, I could have. I did. I just failed to stop him in time. We discovered missing holotape records, a few rifles and ammunition here and there. Though not yet a member, he was always inquiring about the Brotherhood's plans and activities. Especially our patrol routes. Sarah noticed that if we kept to regular patrols, they would be easy pickings for raiders. So as a result, she created a new random patrol to the destination for every patrol each time it left. The only reoccurring patrol was the couriers that took the plans to the Rivet City Distribution center and sometimes the patrol that notified the Jefferson site. With her being pregnant, she had ample time to investigate the matter personally. Over time she gave birth successfully to a healthy baby boy, which she named John. You'd be proud to see him. He's only a Squire now, but he shows extreme promise. Would you like to meet him?"

"Maybe later." I responded. "How did she die?"

"She died in battle. He… He asked all those questions. No initiate would have asked those kinds of questions. All they cared about was getting their own suit of Power armor." He chuckled. "That's always the first question." His expression hardened once again. "One night, Rogers left and disappeared. No one questioned it. Except for me and Lyons herself. Rogers was a promising student. Too skilled to have been a drifter that never got any formal training. Lyons was always proud of him and believed that someone had kidnapped him."

"She thought that highly of him?" Arthur nodded grimly.

"She dispatched Danse and myself to track him down. We did, but too late. We tracked him to the Falls Church Metro and saw him exchanging information with a few Outcast agents. Danse and I promptly gunned them down. I demanded him tell me what was happening. He admitted everything. He was actually sorry for what he had done."

"And what was that?"

"It's quite complicated really. Before he went missing a series of engagements was fought between the Brotherhood and the other factions of the Capital Wasteland. First it was water raiders suddenly predicting every water route and then Outcast members setting up ambushes for a few random patrols. It was unnerving. The Outcast was finally on the offensive. We never lost a solider mind you, with the weapons and tech from Addams. But it was strange to see all of that happen suddenly. Lyons knew better than to trust any person save from myself and Danse to move any orders around. The Pride was never around long enough to know any other platoon's orders so that ruled them out. We were too busy looking at the obvious that we didn't even think to include initiates as suspects. That's why I created the sponsorship program in '83. If there was going to be any traitor, it would be the responsibility of the mentor to deal with the mess."

"That's what you have going on now? Does it work?"

"Almost without any flaws. We haven't had a problem in years, not just because we convinced Casdin to reintegrate the Outcasts back into the main force, but it's thanks to the fact that no one wants to invite any potentially dangerous civilian unless the Knight or Paladin really trusts that individual. I just wish we had it back then." A scribe walked in holding a clipboard, Maxson took a quick glance circled a few words on the document, scribbled a few notes and then signed it. The Scribe placed his fist on his chest while Maxson reciprocated. The scribe strode out as quickly as he had entered.

"We interrogated Rogers. He had been selling information to the Outcasts for 20 caps for each piece of information. I was outraged, our friendship, out bond, our trust. Was only worth 20 caps to him. He revealed that his daughter was sick with some kind of disease that left her bedridden and covered in blue boils. He needed the money to take her to the Commonwealth where the Institute may be able to save her."

"The Institute? I've heard of that before."

"So you have? Tell me, what do know?"

"Not much, only that they're able to make remarkable machines capable of blending in with humans."

"It is remarkable isn't it? That's why it is wrong!"

"What?"

"It is immoral! They have taken the sanctity of human life and corrupted it beyond all measure. Those things were built from a tube, a lab, whatever it is they have there. They have never known the love of a mother. Nor any other real emotion for that matter. All they know is whatever those scientists programmed into their minds."

"I see. Lyons was never that zealous about technology though. Why the change? Technology can help the Wastelanders!"

"I once believed that as well, my friend. But the Outcasts taught me that technology is still too dangerous for man. Rogers had already told them that the Citadel was being defended by a Skeleton crew after an Enclave raid on the Jefferson site was reported over the radio. A recon scout had already left to give instructions to Outcast agents all over the Capital Wasteland. Danse and I rushed back. For whatever reason, Rogers accompanied us."

"Maybe he felt bad for he did?"

"It was too late for that! It was too late for her." The Outcast that blown the hole in Citadel door with a fat man, slaughtered the Knights guarding the outer perimeter. We barely made it in time to help retake the courtyard. I ran through the doors to the courtyard blasting any of the treasonous scoundrels with my gatling laser personally. I must've killed thrirty of them before I saw the damage they had done. All the new Initiates, dead at my feet. A few Knights, Paladins, friends, dead as well. I saw Paladin Gunny try to fight off an Outcast Protector who held a plasma grenade. He fell of the observation pavilion as the grenade detonated, vaporizing him and the attacker. I searched for her, everywhere. But she was nowhere to be found. Then I saw her, she was blasting away, clad in just simple BOS fatigues. A pavilion of hope, the eye of the storm. She looked my way, I felt hope. And then they took her from me. They launched the Mini Nuke at the pavilion defenders. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye."

"You still loved her? After all this time?"

"Yes. I know it's strange. But she was the closest friend I've ever had. And as such, the only person I would ever feel that way about. Please keep that between us. Even Danse doesn't know."

"Of course." I muttered. I didn't know what to say. While I lived high and mighty exploring the North and controlling the security force up at the Pitt. The Brotherhood hit their darkest hour. My mentor, my friend, my lover. Dead. There are no words for something like this. I looked back at Maxson. His expression was unchanged. Hard. Tense. Unbroken. But I knew better. He was a man of secrets and fortitude. He would never reveal his true feelings. He was the decedent of the great Roger Maxson of the original Brotherhood of Steel. Everyone held him in high regard and esteem. Everyone but Sarah and myself.

"After Sarah's death, Rothchild attempted to rebuild the Brotherhood in '77, he proved ineffectual and eventually stepped down in '81. Paladin Tristan was elected to be Elder despite his strong objections. He led the Brotherhood well, but fell due to stress and stepped down as well. He nominated me, and both branches of the Brotherhood unanimously elected myself to be the new Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel. I had big shoes to fill and a duty to rebuild the Brotherhood to its former glory. I created the sponsor system to prevent such a betrayal. And though it sickens me to my stomach that I had to deal with Casdin, I did and got them reintegrated into the main force. To supply our endeavors, we charge all settlements a fair price for delivered Aqua-Pura."

"And what's that?"

"It depends on what we need. Steel, scrap metal, circuit boards. Things most drifters are happy to trade for fresh, clean water."

"And what if they don't pay?" I knew Maxson could tell how I felt about charging for water.

"Then they simply need come to the Jefferson site to refill on whatever they need. My new technology Proctor, Ingram has managed to jury-rig additional pipes to provide the wastelanders with the water. They simply need come down, fill up, and leave. They only pay for us to protect their water caravans. I know how you felt about your Father's work. Sarah always spoke about you continuing your father's work. I respect that, and ensured that we give more than we can receive. You have my word." I nodded and sat down on the velvet couch facing the viewing window. It's been a long day and I just learned a lot about what happened since I left. Because I had left.

"I know it has been a long time. And You learned a lot in a short amount of time. I will leave you now to think about what has happened. If you need anything feel free to visit me in the A Wing War Room. I will always be glad to accommodate you and to see you." He patted my shoulder and walked towards the door. I heard the doors screech open. "And James, sir." I looked at him. He held his fist at his chest and bowed. "Thank you. Ad Victoriam."


	8. Making Repairs

Strange, knowing that my absence lead to so many things coming together. So many deaths. It's poetic really. "The Lone Wanderer" as Three Dog calls me. "The Paragon". The Last, Best, Hope For Humanity. All of those titles awarded to me. I never asked for them. I still got them anyway. I look at the boy. Sentinel Lyons's son. He roars with ferocity as he plays King of the Hill with other Brotherhood children. Strange. I never remembered there being too many children with the Brotherhood. I watch him. They aren't even fighting for a hill, just a raised platform of sandbags in the middle of the concrete courtyard. It was drizzling. Causing the ground to be slick. I get back to work. I need to leave soon anyways. Too many what ifs for things that are already. Clad in my T-45 I weld pieces of metal over the busted Citadel Walls. While I'm not so good that I will be able to repair something as intricate as Liberty Prime, I'm good enough with repairing stuff to know how to weld. Something Dad never taught. A skill I found and developed on my own.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" I hear one of the boys shout.

"Nuh-uh! You're just weak!" the other retorted. They went back to playing the game, punching, kicking and knocking one another over. It seems like a fun game. I take a step back and admire my handiwork. It has been almost a week since I started living here again in order to perform numerous repairs for the Brotherhood. All paid of course. Never do anything you're good at for free. The condensation from the rain collected on my visor. I struggled against the urge to wipe it. The T-45 glove does nothing when trying to wipe away water. Some kind of sweeping device sounds like a great idea for the armor though. If only I could figure out how to make something like that. I leapt down from the scaffolding. I landed on the ground with a thud and felt the dirt beneath me shift. Once the dust settled and the servos recovered I once again made way for the my quarters in B Wing. I passed numerous Knights, Paladins, Initiates. They all looked at me with comradery and admiration. I was the savior of the Brotherhood after all. Second only to Elder Maxson. He took the role of Elder when he was sixteen. Now he is 19. As old as I was when I left Vault 101. I exited my Power Armor and flopped back onto my bed. I guess out of admiration, I was given Elder Lyons's old quarters. I stared into the cracks of the ceiling. Reminiscing about all those dates and nights I'd had previously with countless women I've met in the Wastes. It was always easy to leave them. It was mutual, I always let them decide if I should stay or return to where I belonged. They always chose the latter. Amata and Sarah were the only two to choose differently. With Sarah, I had to leave. I refused to let Ashur and his slaver kingdom raise Marie. Not without some help. With Amata, she made the choice through the Overseer perspective. I don't believe that she really wanted to. Just to help the Vault. But why would she go down the road of her Father? Why would she want to begin a violent and antagonistic campaign against the Capital Wasteland? The Vault will lose. Their weapons, armor. All ineffectual against something like the Brotherhood. And yet, Elder Maxson doesn't do anything nor does he talk about the Vault problem with me. It's like he's hiding something. Something about the Capital Wasteland changed in the 9 years since I've left. I'm going to find out, somehow.

I wake to the sound of sirens and alarms. People rush outside the door of the room. I throw on my Vault suit and pieces of upgraded combat armor. I rush outside and watch a Scribe turn back from some unknown threat. A red laser cut through the Scribe's abdomen. The Scribe screamed in pain, and her body glowed red. A sign of disintegration. I drew my 10mm pistol and aimed it at the first target. Black gas masks. Pristine, bright blue and yellow vault suits. These were Vault Dwellers. No sign incriminating them to be from Vault 101, but I know that at least. And the three threats I encountered in the Metro tunnels were Dwellers after all. I didn't hesitate to the pull the trigger, the first man's head flew back as the bullet rammed into his right eye port of the mask. I took cover behind the corner of the doorway. Red laser blast flew my wat, one slammed into the door, smashing it to pieces. I watched as Paladin Vargas tackle one of the Dwellers through a wall. Vargas wore a full suit of Power Armor. The dweller wasn't. I rolled out of the doorway and hid behind a filing cabinet. Laser blasts flew in both directions. I felt a few whiz past me, scorching parts of my Combat Armor. I held out the pistol from my cover and squeezed off a few rounds.

"For the Brotherhood!" a Knight shouted. He turned the corner, hefting a minigun. God Bless that brave kid, he launched barrage after barrage of 5mm rounds down the hallway. I did my best to stay out of the line of fire. I felt the filing cabinet melt behind me and I dove for the doorway once more. A searing pain gripped my right shoulder. I looked over to see that the right pauldron of my armor had been melted by the Dwellers' blasts. Whatever they were using, it packed more punch than the Enclave's Plasma weapons. I rolled to my back and aimed my pistol in between my legs. I sighted at least three of them. I tapped the VATS button of my Pip-Boy. I didn't even need to look. Three shots later, the three men fell to the ground with holes in their gas masks. The adrenaline wore off and I leapt to me feet from the ground.

"Retribution!" I man roared from the shadows.

"The fuck?" A Knight asked. I aimed my pistol down the darkened room only for a man as big as a Yao Guai head-butt me in the head. I let the momentum carry me to the ground. I recovered quickly and rolled out of the way of his machete attack. I kicked his feet, causing to fall over. I stood and slammed two rounds into his helmetmeted head. From I could tell, the bastard was wearing a modernized Roman costume. Fucking fanatics. I reloaded my pistol and tapped the Pip-Boy screen. A bright, green light filled the room. Whoever they were, they dug a hole straight through the walls of the Citadel. I stepped through the rubble only to watch a much larger fight unfold. Vertibirds in the air, gunning one another down. Bodies flying off of the scaffolding of the Citadel walls, explosions. Whoever was launching this attack had some serious firepower.

"The Citadel is under attack." Elder Maxson's voice filled the inter-com. "They've reached A Wing. Keep them away from the Lab at all costs!" I knew exactly what was in there. I rushed to my quarters and jumped into my T-45. The servos revved and the armor whirred to life. I flexed my gauntlets and stomped back outside.

"They're everywhere!"

"Keep fighting!" Explosions. Laser blasts. The Courtyard was a mess.

"Who the hell are these people?!" Knight Captain Dusk shouted.

"No idea! Just keep fighting!" Knight Captain Colvin shouted as his gatling laser let fly beam after beam of pure energy. An explosion shook the entire courtyard just as I arrived to the battlefield. Now, I was ready though. I had a Fat Man on my side.

"Fat Man on the field, Danger-Close. Alpha Formation!" I shouted. My training kicked in. Lyons taught me a lot of stuff after I was formally made a member of the Pride.

"Danger close!" A Knight shouted in the distance and dove into cover. I let loose a Mini Nuke and watched the projectile arc up into air and slam into a rogue Vertibird. How did I know that one in particular was a rogue? Easy. The Recon/Targeting Hybrid HUD I programmed simply registered all known assets of the Brotherhood of Steel and relayed it straight to my helmet. I know everything about the Brotherhood and almost everything that could pose a threat in the Capital Wasteland. There's nothing I can't tackle. I let loose another nuke. And another. Vertibirds dropped straight out of the sky. Slowly, but surely. We retook our lines. I quickly ran out of the mini-nukes and switched to a laser rifle I picked off the ground. It must have been one form the Dwellers' since one blast knocked a Dweller back to the other side of the Courtyard.

"Press forward!" I shouted. My right arm exploded as another blast hit the power armor. I was now vulnerable. But still I had to spearhead the counter attack. I blasted Dweller after Dweller. For every five I slaughtered, another piece of armor cracked, groaned and eventually shattered. Finally, we made it to the Citadel door. Countless bodies of Blue and yellow filled the ground. Body parts, weapons, armor, blood. They made the Citadel seem picturesque, really. Like a painting of soldier looking out onto a sea of tranquility. Among the dead bodies were casualties, friends, family. The cost for my absence. I turned around only to see Elder Maxson tower above me in a full suit of Enclave advanced power armor minus the helmet. I hadn't even realized my Power armor frame was completely demolished. Somehow, I managed to fight through everything with every other piece of armor being destroyed okay.

"Today marks a grave day for the Brotherhood." Elder Maxson stated simply. He frowned and glared at all the death. He looked back at me. "The Citadel has fallen."


	9. Staging Area

The servos whirred and the armor plates clanked as I hefted yet another box onto the elevator platform. Danse's mission was a success, he uncovered an old US Army stockpile of weapons, ammunition, and best of all, new power armor. Nothing like the flimsy T-45d or the slightly better T-51b. This was the T-60. I'd only read about such an armor in old terminals located at the White House. There was mention of an X-01 suit but the database was corrupted leaving me no choice but to abandon research of that suit. I was instantly given a new suit despite my failure in protecting the Citadel. Danse stomped forward from the makeshift headquarters room that Maxson had fashioned in the Control Tower of Addam's Air Force Base.

"Have you received your new orders yet, Paladin?" he asked. I looked over and brushed off my new pristine suit.

"No, I haven't Paladin Danse. Any news on the Recovery Team?" I asked. I dropped down the box of fusion cores I was holding and watched an Initiate pick it back up.

"Yes, we've been able to relocate all assets to the AFB. Unfortunately, some of the farther, more remote forward teams have not been able to be raised."

"That's not good. I'll check it out when I get the chance."

"Good, Paladin because that's what is going to be your new assignment." Maxson's voice suddenly appeared behind me. I turned to face him.

"Elder?"

"You are going to recall all of our forward teams to this base and hold it at all costs. That means abaondoning any project the Brotherhood was protecting besides the Purity Site. That will remain the largest forward operating base for Brotherhood operations."

"I hadn't realized it was converted to a forward operating base."

"Too many water raiders. Rivet City was not able to keep up, causing the Brotherhood to pick up the slack."

"What about Three Dog?"

"I've left him a few soldiers."

"What's going to happen now." Maxson looked uncomfortably at his feet.

"I am ashamed to say that due to the loss of the Citadel and with the new threat of the Commonwealth being discovered, The Brotherhood will be devoting all available assets into our journey. Any unimportant project will be terminated and scuttled to prevent any possible Enclave remnants from abusing the technology. Danse will be leaving today and the _Prydwyn_ will leave as well in three months time."

"So we're abandoning the Capital Wasteland, sir?"

"No, you won't be joining us." Elder Maxson sighed.

"Why?"

"Because the people look up to you, whether you know it or not. They will look to you for advice on any and all decisions." Danse piped in. "That means prioritizing your word over Elder Maxson's."

"Palading Danse." Elder Maxson grunted.

"Sorry, sir."

"You are relieved."

"Yes, sir." Danse walked off and entered the war room.

"The East Coast Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel is not abandoning the Capital Wasteland. Nor am I worried about you possibly overriding my authority when around the troops. The people here will need you while the Brotherhood is gone. Something is happening, we haven't been able to figure it out. The Scribes were close on discovering the identity of this new threat. I think I know what it is, but I'm not quite sure."

"What is it, sir?"

"The country of the two-headed bear, I can't quite remember the name, I was very young when I left for the Lyons Chapter. I remember reading old outdated reports by Lyons discussing the threat the bear republic, but I never imagined something could cripple us like that. I never imagined we could lose the Citadel."

"What's worse is that the people of the Capital have probably heard about the Citadel's destruction by now. They may fear for the protection they lose from the Brotherhood."

"Precisely. Quite frankly, we don't have the manpower to protect most of the settlements or even to deliver water anymore. I had my men scavenging for technology more than what Lyons would have had them do."

"What?! You haven't been helping them? Why the hell not?"

"We have lost a lot of good men due to the fact that Lyons failed to stockpile it before helping the people."

"He helped the people who couldn't protect themselves! Even if they had technology or not."

"His outdated and selfish principles got so many killed."

"Yet, their lives saved countless others."

"I don't have time to debate this, Paladin!"

"Then make some." Maxson glared at me. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know you are older than me. More experienced than me. You also call this place home and looked up to the Elder after your father…" he turned back to me. "But you haven't been around lately. We needed you. You were the only one who could've saved us from all that death in the past couple years. And you weren't there. So now, I am ordering you to remain in the Capital Wasteland. You are hereby promoted to the rank of Sentinel and will have command of any remaining forces in the Capital Wasteland. Their orders will be to seize any potentially dangerous technology before anything else, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Then they are yours to command." Maxson nodded and walked back to the war room. "Oh, and Sentinel?"

"Yes, Maxson?"

"The Lyons' Pride will stay as well."


	10. The Homestead

I shifted the duffle bag to the other shoulder as I hiked through the rocky mountain. Just outside of the Capital Wasteland was the safehouse I built for a few of my friends. I left Charon and Fawkes to care for it when I left for Pittsburgh. Lifting myself over a small ledge I remember why I chose this location in the first place. Nobody in the Capital would care to waste time coming here when there were caps to be made. I think back to Maxson. He's younger than me and he's the Elder. That must do something to a guy like that, the responsibility, the weight it must place on his shoulders. I know he's right, but I know he's wrong. I'm not professing to be a saint. I've done some bad things to keep order and in the name of the greater good. Especially back up in the Pitt. Do you know how hard it is to get raiders to cooperate and treat others fairly?

You don't because it's never been done before. (As far as I know, besides raider chiefs I guess). They only understand two things outside of all the crap they do: Fear and Pain. I had to become their walking nightmare for them to start thinking twice before beating on a former slave or even raiding some poor trade caravan. I drop the duffle bag and stretch my shoulders and rub my arms. I turn away from the mountain face and take in the sight before me. Snow has just hit the Capital, leaving a pristine white blanket over the whole city. It's beautiful, from up here, you couldn't tell all the trouble that's really happening down there. The BOS pulling most of its assets out, the new two factions that are rivaling for attention. Even the rise of the new Black Talon Company. It took months to wipe out the Talons and now they're back to wreck things again. I sigh. My work is definitely cut out for me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

As I hike farther up the mountain, I think of Charon, Butch, Fawkes, even Jericho. Unfortunately, Clover and Star Paladin Cross are dead and I left Sergeant RL-3 at the Pitt to take over. Charon helped me fix this place up and we built it together. Well not really, I kind of "supervised" while he built it from the ground up. I look forward to meeting them again. I'll need them to get my new division up-and-running. With the Brotherhood going to be gone soon, there's going to be a huge power vacuum that needs to be filled. The Marauders program that Butch and I came up with will have to do. I'll need to reform it a bit obviously, but it's a good idea providing that Butch won't turn it into the gang that he's always wanted. I've sent the Pride to help defend GNR studios for now, the people will need him to continue fighting the good fight, but how can they help in the grand scheme of things? I'm lacking in man-power to create the safe Capital that I've always wanted, the Brotherhood was my go-to for this, but they're leaving. I'm going to need to create a good system to keep the peace. But with the Vault becoming its own military force and forcing various settlements to join its program, I'm going to need something that would serve as a more palatable incentive. I could pay them, but I don't have enough caps for that. The various trade caravans I own aren't going to be enough. Simply put, the trade between the Pitt and its various destinations aren't going to net enough caps for this operation, especially after Asher factors in his own costs. I rub my eyes, this is going to take a lot longer to figure out. I've arrived after all.

"Hey James, over here!" I hear Butch call out. I look and smile, taking in the view of the house I've built. The snow has blanketed the roof, the crops have been harvested by the people who live here. Surprisingly, this once-secret place has become a homestead of sorts. A few new shacks and storage houses lay next to the house Charon and I built. A generator hums, powering the entire settlement. It would seem that either Charon or Butch had repaired some Protectrons, since they are now wandering around the homestead. I step forward to greet Butch,

"What's up, Butch. What'd you do to the place?" I ask.

"Oh that? Yeah, Charon built some new places for the wife and kids."

"You got married? You, of all people?" he flashed a white, toothy grin.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, boss?"

"Not at all, just that it's surprising."

"Whaddaya mean? Chicks dig me, I've got a charming personality."

"Yeah, but you're a bit of an asshole."

"Who you calling an asshole?! You're the asshole."

"Sure, Butch." I pat him on the shoulder and step onto the patio. I stomp to get the snow off and I open the front door. Inside was a beautiful woman with jet black hair and small piercing eyes. Her hair was smoothed back and tied into a bun. On her lap was a small, little girl probably about three years of age reading an old comic book of mine.

"Hey, that's mine." I say sarcastically as I enter. The woman stares at me wide-eyed.

"Don't worry about him, hun. He's the guy who owns the place." Butch sneaks forward and kisses the woman before greeting his children. "James, meet Ashlee. Ashlee, James." I step forward, Ashlee smiles and holds up her hand, I kiss her hand and nod my greeting.

"So." Ashlee says with a quiet, low, seductive voice. I can tell why Butch took to this woman. "Butchy tells me you're the one who saved the Capital Wasteland."

"Uh, well, all I did was just finish my dad's water purifier."

"And destroying the Enclave."

"Well, that was kinda the Brotherhood of Steel."

"Who wouldn't have done anything without the information you had on them." She rubbed the little girl's hair with one hand as she played with the other. I was perplexed. Butch was in the same room, why so bold?

"I can't take all the credit, ma'am."

"Oh, you this Butch? This is respect. You oughta respect your wife more often."

"And you outta shut your mouth." Butch retorted handing me a beer. I look around the room. Butch has changed it. Bookshelves filled with my old books, a kitchen table, stove, workbenches. He's made this his home. All without my permission. The nerve of this guy. I take a swig of the beer.

"So when were you going to tell me that you were living at the safehouse I built?"

"Butch!" Ashlee gasped. "You told me you built this for me! For us!"

"Well, I did build the east wing and some of the fences. I even built that Ms. Nanny I found in the back."

"Hey, that was mine! I wanted to build that myself!" I cried out. Butch took another swig and shrugged. Ashlee smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well, no one was using it, boss. I thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed the place for a bit."

"What do you mean no one was using it? I left Charon and Fawkes to guard it when I left. I dunno what happened I was chilling here to lay low from the Regulators for a couple days when Jericho ran in asking for help. Fawkes volunteered and Charon agreed for a fee. I think Charon really just wanted to see that girl who had her eyes on him for the past couple months now."

"What?! They left?! Just like that?!"

"I guess so."

"And you just let them?!"

"I thought they were gonna be back soon. Jericho said that this was further out, some contract down south."

"How far?"

"I think they took the boat to Point Lookout."

"That far?! Dammit!"

"Why? Why would you need them when you got me?"

"Cause you're an idiot." Ashlee pitched in. Butch glared at her.

"Would you kindly wait in the other room please?" Ashlee sighed, smoothed her dress and took the kids to another room. He sighed. "Listen, Ashlee was pregnant, and I owed caps to a lot o' bad people. I needed a place for them to lay low and she refused to live in a place that wasn't luxurious."

"You married a golddigger? Nice one there, 'Butchy'."

"Shut up, man. It's not like that. She came from a rich caravan family. She was their youngest and I pulled a few jobs for them. We met at a ball the family head was hosting, we met and then…."

"Say no more, I understand." I grinned as I took another swig. Much to Butch's chagrin, I chuckled as well. "Just didn't take you for the type to settle."

"Me neither." He muttered and rested his head against the wall next to the fireplace. I admired my- Charon's handiwork. Suddenly the front door slammed. Jericho rushed in clutching his arm. I jumped up and grabbed him as he fell.

"Jericho! What's wrong?" Blood spurted from his mouth and he collapsed. His eyes were wide, the arm he was holding onto was mangled and attached by a thread. "Oh shit." I tore a piece of my shirt and began to tie a tourniquet. "Butch, get the first aid kit."

"Right." Butch rushed off into the back of the house. Jericho grunted as more blood shot up out of his mouth. His body shook as he choked and coughed. I finished tying the tourniquet and inspected the rest of his mangled body. His abdomen was torn open and scratches and cuts dug deep past his leather armor.

"Jericho, who did this?" He placed his bloody hand on my shoulder and choked once again. He pointed out the front door before he collapsed and began to spaz out. Butch rushed in with the first aid kit.

"Don't worry, Jericho you're gonna be just- Holy shit! What the fuck happened to your arm man?!" I walked out the front door and I heard it. A loud, growling sound that was unforgettable to me.

"Ferals." I muttered. I drew my 10mm from its holster and held it in front of me, ready to fire. I heard Butch yell and a scream come from inside the house. I folled Jericho's trail and the blood he left from running up here. I heard an explosion of powder and another growl. The wind whipped at my face as the blizzard began to pick up. The cold chilled me to the bone the growls I heard weren't helping. The wind picked up and began to howl. The snow whirled around and made it difficult to see while it sucked all warmth out from my body. I saw a figure rush up and another growl. I couldn't tell what it was so I opened fire. The figure kept rushing even though the round slammed straight into its right shoulder causing the shoulder to whip backwards. At that point, I knew it was a feral. I leaped and I had the creature's head in my sights. I felt my finger tug at the trigger.

"Oh shit!" Butch yelled as I began to pull. "Don't shoot, it's Charon!"  
 _BLAM_


	11. Rebuilding

I heard the crunch of snow above me. It's hard to remember what happened after I shot Charon, I don't know what happened to him after I fired at his general direction. Shortly after the blizzard picked up and I heard a thundering sound with the mountains shaking as well. I felt a wall slam into me and I was knocked out. I tried to move my hands but I simply couldn't feel any of my limbs. I saw a ray of light shine through the pack of snow above me.

"Boss!" I heard Butch's voice charge through the barrier.

"Butch." I croaked. Butch dug a little further before stopping.

"Fawkes! He's over here!" The light shortly faded as an enormous yellow hand reached in through the hole. I felt a tug and my limp body followed. Fawkes threw me over his shoulder.

"Hello, my friend! Fawkes is happy to see you." His guttural and croaking voice blared out all of Butch's attempts to speak to me. I felt my body sway as he carried me to another location, probably the shack.

"I can walk." I muttered knowing fully well that I was likely going through hypothermia and in no condition to walk anytime soon.

"Fawkes does not think so, friend. Fawkes put you here." Fawkes threw me gently onto the couch in front of the fireplace. I moaned as the warm room and hot fire warmed my entire body. I slumped on the couch, once again realizing how much more comfortable the couch was to practically anything in the wasteland. Butch stomped the snow off his boots and shuddered as he entered the room. Ever the stylist, he wore a thick grey woolen coat over his tunnel snakes jacket while a red scarf covered his face and a beanie over his freshly gelled hair. How he gets gel after the apocalypse, I'll never know. Butch stomped in, red-faced, and rubbed his hands by the fire. Fawkes tried his best to throw a blanket over me without killing me, and I took care of the rest. I knew staying my drenched clothes could prove fatal for me, but I'll take care of it as soon as I warm up a bit.

"Jericho?" I croaked. Butch turned slightly, never taking his eyes off the fire.

"I don't know. We're gonna need a doctor to tell for sure. I used the stocks that Charon had around and the first aid he taught us." Butch muttered and stayed by the fire.

"I see. I'll find one, as soon as I get out of these clothes."

"No, you have to stay. I'll get a doctor." Butch said. I was surprised, I never thought Butch cared for anyone but himself. Compassion was usually my forte. I coughed and made a strange wheezing sound that I didn't know was possible to come from me. "See? You're in no shape to do anything for a while." I grunted. I knew he was right. I couldn't do anything, not without jeopardizing my health any further.

"I'll head out as soon as the storm passes." Butch muttered. He was almost whispering. The shack shook under the force of the wind and a howling sound rang throughout the entire house.

"Do you know of one who is nearby?" I asked. Fawkes blundered in from the kitchen and plopped a tray of cram sandwiches and some coffee onto the coffee table in front of the couch. The coffee spilled from the fall, so I only had about a half cup, but I appreciated the effort nonetheless. After thoroughly inspecting the sandwiches, and realizing that Ashlee had made the sandwiches, I began to eat them and sipped the coffee. Butch stayed by the fire.

"Yeah, I do." He finally broke the silence. "Some westerner who came this way because of some military purge he's trying to escape."

"Sounds like my kind of guy." I muttered, Butch knew I had a habit of hiring some nasty veterans and former mercs to serve as my caravan guards. "Where is he holing up for now?"

"He's been staying at Megaton for some time, at your place actually." Butch chuckled. I spat out my coffee.

"What?! First my house, now my armory?" I gasped, referring to the stock of weapons and ammunition I had collected over time. I even dragged in and built a bullet press to help stock up on ammunition while staying at Megaton.

"Well, yeah. But Charon thought to move it here before we rented the place to the guy." I calmed down a little. "That's why we have the shack out back, really."

"Oh, okay." I closed my eyes and rested on the couch for a moment. "What's his name?"

"Just some guy named Arcade, he's got this guard protecting him too. I don't know his name. He always wears sunglasses and a funny hat." I grunted in acknowledgement.

"Did you find Charon?"

"Yeah." I knew how Butch was feeling. When I first hired Charon, I thought he was just some weird ghoul that listened to whoever owned his contract. Lucky for me, I never found out why. He hinted it had something to do with the conditioning he suffered during the war. He was a soldier who somehow managed to survive the explosions in New York City. He tried to keep the peace, until he was beat up by a mob that suffered from starvation. In order to feed themselves, the people of the New York settlement decided to sell to a scientist who was collecting ghouls. The scientist hoped to discover what was causing the entire ghoulification process of the Great War survivors.

I never found out much about his time with the scientist, but he did tell me that his conditioning resulted from the scientist's experiments. There was once a time when Charon disobeyed the conditions of his contract. He was once hired by an ex-Vault-Tec executive. Charon knew of the experiments Vault-Tec had created in their vaults. He had seen one in Albany that sickened him. Charon never told me what he saw in that vault, but he did say that he chose the name "Charon" in honor of a vault dweller he met there. Charon, the ferrymen of the dead over the River Styx to the Underworld. Charon chose to personify this image in honor of the vault dweller who saved his life. Simply, Charon never forgot the dweller who bore the number 13 on his back and trained him to be a killer. Additionally, the dweller was the last person to own his contract until Azrukhal had stolen it from Charon while Charon stayed at Underworld.

Thanks to this unnamed Vault Dweller, Charon had all of the training of a skilled assassin. When coupled with his previous Pre-War military experience, Charon was now once again a professional soldier. Since I owned Charon's contract and had somehow managed to gain his trust. Charon chose to divulge his experience to me. I trained under him to be an effective soldier and killer and used those skills to impress the Brotherhood. When sparring with Sentinel Lyons, she often commented on her wish to learn who had taught me to fight. I was trained in unarmed combat, close quarters combat, as well as a few other skills that I don't care to repeat. Consequently, I instructed Charon train Butch as well during the time I left. It seemed that Butch, in his weird way, looked up to Charon as much as I did. So I'm not surprised that Charon's death has devastated Butch. If he was devastated, really. I can never tell with Butch. Butch stood up and picked up my hunting rifle at the weapons shelf in the corner of the room.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." He said, slipping on his rucksack before leaving the house. I stood and entered the bathroom. I changed into a spare set of clothes and slipped on a metal pauldron onto my right arm before slapping on my "spare" pip-boy gauntlet. It was really a stripped down pip-boy with its basic functions able to be accessed. It was connected to my T-45 armor where, I could actually instruct it to enter a lock-down mode to seal the armor, or cause it to self-destruct, but since the attack on the citadel destroyed my T-45 suit. I'll need to return to Big Town in order to program my new T-60 to be able to do the same. I began to toy with the gauntlet, I've been working on it for some time, really. I've had this idea about using a power armor jetpack on a person without the actual suit of armor. I've managed to build it by stripping down a brotherhood T-45 jetpack and attaching the basic workings to a harness. The problem was that the pack was too powerful for a human without a frame, so I simply removed 5 of the six tubes and a turbine from the engine. That led to the jet pack running underpowered and forcing the energy and exhaust through a single, large tube I fashioned out of scrap metal and a lot of adhesize. Thanks to the Brotherhood scribes furnishing it and polishing my design, it actually stuck. I've tested it previously and it worked wonderfully taking of and in hover mode. The problem would be the fusion cores powering the pack, since the pack is programmed to use the fusion core from the suit of power armor.

The reason for this is that the suit actually siphons a small portion of power from it to power the jetpack. The energy from the core runs through the entire suit before entering the jetpack to power it. I don't know why Pre-War contractors designed it in such a fashion, but that's the way they decided to construct it. Luckily, I found some old terminals at the air force base talking about the design process regarding the jet packs. As a result, I was adapt their old designs on the terminals to be a much smaller and compact model suitable for a human passenger minus the power armor suit. The issue is still how to power it, I decided to remove a few fusion core injectors from a few broken power armor frames or gatling laser frames and decided to attach it the pack. This allows the power the cycle through the entire system before actually powering the pack, tricking the computers on the jet pack into thinking that it is attached to a power armor frame. Additionally, I rewired the injectors to be connected to the whole system at the same time to allow for an even depreciation of power in all of the fusion cores rather than one by one. This allows for an even distribution as well as solving the heat issues with the Brotherhood's gatling lasers. All I have yet to do is to actually build myself a suit of armor that will incorporate the harness I've made inside of the side, this allows me to wear the pack outside of my armor at all times.

Butch has argued that the jet pack is fine the way it is and I should just use it as is, but I want to make sure that this is special. I want the jetpack to be associated with me. I want them to see it coupled with something that will scare them. That's right, strike fear straight into the hearts of the raiders and criminals in the wasteland. In addition to the fear, I want the armor to symbolize the new police force I was hoping the Brotherhood could have been. But now that they're leaving, I'll have to discover some other way to create the Capital Self-Defense Force. No. That sounds cheesy. I'll have to think a little more and longer regarding the name, but still, the idea of a peaceful Capital Wasteland, guarded by a police force capable of defending all of the settlements in the area. It's like something Dad would have wanted if he had more time. Speaking of time, the sun was setting and I needed to get back to fixing up the motorcycle I found and Corvega the other day. A little father west of the Capital area is an old Corvega warehouse, where I found spare parts for cars and motorcycles. It looks like these crates and boxes were getting ready to be shipped to California (wherever that is) for the Pre-War preparation of the Great War, since there were parts of tanks, cars, and artillery. I checked out the whole place, they've even got crates of manufacturing equipment. I checked it out and it all seemed to work. All I need to gather a group of mercs to defend the place while I gathered the technicians to move it all to Big Town, my workshop safehouse. Everything that needed repairing or building, I stored there.

A lot of times, settlements send orders of things that needed to be built to Butch and Charon and Charon or I would build it, hire someone to move it to Big Town and the person would pick it up and pay their fee. Of course, there were many who tried to not to pay, but Charon always made sure they paid.

But back to my new motorcycle, I was excited for the chance to actually tinker with something I've had no previous experience with before. It came with instructions and I checked and catalogued everything carefully to ensure that I put this together right, I've seen wrecks of this damn thing explode and I was not going to let one happen next to my house. I worked on it til late into the night when Butch arrived with the doctor. Butch dragged his feet through the snow as he entered the garage in which I was working on the motorcycle on.

"Is that the one from Corvega?"

"Mhmm." I mumbled. My mouth was occupied with a screwdriver in it while I fiddled with the front wheel, trying to attach it to the frame. One may ask why it came in disassembled parts, well it seemed that Corvega was trying to market a DIY brand of cars and bikes and I was lucky enough to stumble upon a shipment of their orders. Butch stepped next to me and read the instructions.

"Aw! Who needs instructions?!" Butch tossed the sheet down and got to work next to me.

"Hey!" I smacked his arm with a combination wrench. "Don't touch my bike unless you know what you're doing!" I threatened him with wrench to prove my point.

"Ow, that stings!" He rubbed a gloved hand over his wrist. "Oh, by the way this is the doc!" He motioned for a blond-haired man in a lab coat to make his way over. The man held his hand out to me.

"Hi! My name is Arcade Gannon."


	12. Westward Expansion

"Well there's some good news and there's some bad news." The doctor as he finished cleaning Jericho's wounds. The clatter of bottles and aluminum trays subtly marked Jericho's awakening.

"Then shut up and get to the good news." Jericho muttered.

"Alright, you'll be fine." Arcade held up a tiny white bottle of pills. "Take these for the next month. Once a day and you'll be fine." He tossed them to Butch, who caught them and inspected them carefully. Jericho motioned for the small bottle.

"The hell are they?" Jericho asked. He snatched the bottle from Butch's hands and began to inspect the bottle himself.

"They're supposed to work like antibiotics, really its refined healing powder. A batch that the natives of the Mojave all know how to make anywhere with only a few simple ingredients. Unfortunately, the ingredients are not easily found this far East, but these pills that I have left will have to do." Arcade stood up and washed his hands in the bowl of water that Ashlee had left for him. He stepped out the door and held my gaze for a moment.

"What's the bad news?" I inquired, closing the door.

"Besides the fact that he's missing an arm?" I glared at him. "Nothing, really. He'll just have to get used to operating without his right arm for the rest of his life."

"That's his gun arm."

"Well, that's unfortunate. Sometimes that's how things are."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone like you, so different. So used to life out in the easy, open fields and deserts of the West. Why come to the East? Don't you know the East is the most dangerous part of what's left of the country?"

"Not if you count any of the things going on further south if you know what I mean."

"I don't. What do you mean?"

"It's a joke, don't worry about it." Arcade packed his equipment away into his bags.

"Thank you, how much?"

"A small fee of 150 caps."

"That's it?"

"I could go higher, if that's what you wanted."

"No, I mean." I passed him the caps. "I know of some doctors here who wouldn't do half of what you've just done for anything below 500."

"I know."

"Then why-"

"Let's just say I have some good friends."

"The Followers, I presume." He was genuinely surprised.

"Now how did you know what?"

"You're wearing their symbol on your lab coat." Arcade inspected his coat until he realized the large image on his shoulder.

"Ah, yes." He looked back at me with a small smile. "I forgot that was there. I haven't run with the Followers in years. Not since '81."

"And why is that?" Arcade's eyes darkened for a moment, then lit up again as he entered the living room.

"Boone!" He pushed his companion off of the couch that he was napping on. "Boone" grunted. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, the question is, are you?"

"Pretty sure. We really should hurry up and link back up with Nathan."

"Yeah, the Captain's not going to be happy that we're late." Boone muttered. It seemed every sentence he spoke was a whisper.

"Captain?" I asked.

"Yes, of the NCR military." Arcade rushed, he widened his eyes and realized his error. Boone glared at him.

"I'm sorry, we really should be going now." Arcade made an awkward bow and slipped out the front door. Boone nodded his farewell and quickly made his way out as well. I grabbed my jacket, backpack, slipped on my 10mm holster and quickly grabbed my hunting rifle before marching out to follow.

It was night. I wiped the snow off the barrel of my rifle. I checked my Pip-Boy, we were just nearing where Rockopolis used to be. I hated never being able to explore there, such a waste for a so-called thriving settlement. Boone and Arcade walked swiftly in the dark. I don't know how they are able to navigate in the night so easily without a Pip-Boy, but I knew I was fine thanks to some Brotherhood engineering with some old Pre-War nightvision goggles. There weren't really goggles per se, more like a one-side pair of sunglasses. Luckily, with some help I was able to program a few added functions. It's not perfect really, but the plethora of tech left behind at Raven Rock sure let me tinker to my heart's content. I zoomed the image of my lens onto the two men. That's it, I've decided on a name for it. I'll call it a Rangefinder. I tapped a button on my gauntlet and was now able to listen in on the two men's conversations.

"Nate's not going to like you spreading rumors about the NCR coming this way." Boone whispered. He looked back as if he knew he were being followed.

"Well they are, whether he likes it or not. I don't think he even knows for sure."

"It's not his fault or attachment got cut off from the main division after a Legion attack separated us from the others." Others?

"Do you think the NCR's going to come?"

"Who knows? First Recon goes on long deployments behind enemy lines all the time anyways, it's probably not even a big deal anymore."

"For four years? Really?!" It looked like Boone shrugged.

"How did Nate even know this place was safe anyways? With all the crap going on here, I would've steered clear for the place we've heard of. What was it called again?"

"What, the Commonwealth? Trust me, I've heard stories, this place is much more preferable than there."

"Nothing's tougher than living out in the Mojave though, am I right?"

"Yeah. But you know why we can't go back."

"I really don't see why can't. The Civil War is not out concern."

"But Nate did start it."

"Unintentionally!"

"Still it never looks good when the hero for both sides of the war is the Courier." The Courier? They hail a mailman as their hero?

"Well, he did save New Vegas from the Legion and he also saved Kimball from that terrorist attack back in '83."

"If we're really going to talk about all the things Nate's done, it's going to make me want go back home."

"Whatever, but seriously, who is Nate looking for anyways?"

"Dunno, some guy the locals call 'The Lone Wanderer'."

"Such a self-righteous name."

"Hmm. I kinda like it."

"That's cause you're a loner. What's this guy's real name?"

"The locals don't even remember if this wanderer was a guy or a girl." What?! After all I did for this place?!

"Seriously? Then he must not be that big of a deal then."

"The wanderer's been missing for some time, apparently. Nathan's trying to find the wanderer in order to warn them about the Legion."

"The Legion's not powerful enough to make too many moves though. Last we encountered them at least."

"I wish that were the case. The Civil War back West is eating up NCR resources and assets. Most of the main armies have pulled back to stop the North from succeeding."

"Remind me why that was again?"

"The NCR launched a massive campaign to claim lands near Zion. They found another country, dedicated to Old World ideals."

"Country's a strong word for a-"

"Not this one. This was a country. They had this system, complete with a professional army, education, economy. It nothing like the NCR had ever seen before. Kimball liked this system and tried to convert the NCR government to be able to imitate this system."

"That was before he was assassinated though."

"Right."

"That was a bad day, wasn't it?"

"The Captain was very disappointed in himself for letting that happen."

"But that wasn't his fault, the President insisted on acting on his own."

"That does not excuse the fact that the President died under the Captain's watch."

"And that's why Nate was demoted?"

"Exactly."

"And Hsu and Moore let this happen?"

"Of course they debated it. A wise man once said that it was unwise to change horses in the middle of a river."

"I'm surprised you know your history. President Abraham Lincoln once said that."

"What? I only heard the Captain mutter it once. Who's Lincoln?"

"Seriously? One of the most famous American Presidents?"

"I didn't run with the Followers. I don't have a background based on education and history."

"Wow. The NCR's education really needs to step up."

"Or maybe the NCR is simply prioritizing the present over the past."

"I can't argue with that. But seriously, why would the North want to succeed?"

"Well, that's the thing. After Kimball's death, Vice President Ramos took power. She had no idea what Kimball's plans were, so she simply annexed the entire territory."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"And these people were okay with it?"

"They're called the Holy Empire of the Grizzly."

"Wow, that's their name?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing better up there? They couldn't come up with a better name than that?"

"Not my problem."

"This Holy Empire was supposedly a big player up north in Canada, past the Pre-War American border. There are three big 'nations'. Quebec, Montreal, and the Vancouver. Apparently, the Holy Empire took up Vancouver and most of the territory west of that Pre-War city. Quebec and Montreal quickly pounced on old imperial territory, which was now territory of the NCR. As a result, the NCR went to war with both counties to protect the NCR's holding. Now, Imperial remnants have incited the tribals near Zion in a Holy War against the NCR."

"And The New Canaanites are just letting this happen?"

"Last I heard, they were trying to convince the tribals to stop fighting."

"And of course, this is all old news too."

"Correct."

"And we're here."

"Yup."

"Why are we here?"

"To find the Lone Wanderer."

"Yeah, I get that. But why?"

"Apparently, the Captain is convinced this wanderer will be able to train our NCR battalion into becoming a superior fighting force." Me? Of all people? I heard a shuffling sound behind me. I turned before watching a dark figure slam an object into my helmet. The object slammed into my faceplate with a _twack_ and knocked me onto my back. Dazed, I let my body roll down the concrete slope of the destroyed road. Once my feet hit the pavement, I bounced up draw my calvary knife from its sheath and my machete. Holding the knife in my right hand and the machete in my left, I readied myself for the next attack. I scanned the area, the rangefinder wasn't picking anything up. I searched left and right to no avail, my attacker was gone. Then, I noticed a faint shimmering in front of me. I saw the shimmer move swiftly and barely raised my Machete and knife high to parry the stun baton. Now I know it's a stin baton. Only vaults carry that, meaning.

"By the Order of the Knights of Vault 101 you are under arrest." A gravely voice growled from behind the shimmer. I kicked the man back and waved my machete at him.

"The what of what?" I asked. The man disappeared once again into the darkness.

"You are trespassing on Vault 101 territory." I heard shouts and gunshots. I turned and saw that Boone and Arcade were fighting another unknown assailant. I heard a slight whoosh and turned once again to be smacked in the faceplate with the baton. I held my weapons in a guarded position. I knew how to engage an attacker utilizing a stealth boy. Just kick up some dirt. I slammed my left foot into the ground, launching up some rubble and dust into the air. I blinked a few times and luckily the new program on my helmet registered it as the 'Low-light function' command. My viewport changed into a ghastly grayish blue color, allowing me to see more in the dark. The targeting computer tracked the rubble bouncing off of my attacker. I swung downward with my knife. The man grabbed my arm with his free. Using my weight, I shifted my body to throw him off balance. The man stumbled, allowing me to nick his leg with my machete. HE grunted and I smirked. I got a lucky shot, the machete had sliced the back of his knee, meaning I got his tendon. The man roared and headed-butted me. I stumbled backwards and managed to somehow dodge another swing from his baton. I ducked under another attack and slammed my right hand into where his face should have been. I heard the crack of plastic and watched as the security helmet explode into the man's face. The man roared and stumbled backwards. I leapt into the air, and thrust forward with my machete. The blade nicked him in the neck, before the stealth boy could compensate the loss of the helmet. The man shimmered back. I could no longer see him. But the blood was a sure sign that I got his jugular. The man began to grunt and choke. I watched for the slight shimmer and leapt forward at it, tackling the man. We rolled down the road together.

"I'll kill you." The man gurgled. I punched him in the face with my Calvary dagger. A tooth flew from his mouth as blood began to pool onto his face. WE stopped rolling and I lifted my machete high into the air before slamming it down into the man's chest. He groaned and desperately tried to lift the blade from his scantily armored chest. I took my knife, slit his throat and it was down. I stood up and realized the damage the man had done on my own new armor. There were multiple dents and cuts on the brand new prototype. Luckily, the helmet held up very well against brute force. I tapped the button near my right ear. The rangefinder swiveled down, cracked, with sparks flying out. I cursed myself, now I wasn't going to be able to track Boone and Arcade. Then I heard it, a high-pitched whine and the clack of guns being cocked and ready to fire. I looked up and saw a group of men materialize out of thin air, clad in black combat armor and some kind of gas mask.

"We've got you surrounded."


	13. Surrounded

"Get your hands up!" a voice shouted. I searched around. Countless shimmers surrounded. I had one chance to get this right, hopefully, the jetpack was ready. I sheathed my knife and machete before quickly reaching for the gauntlet on my right wrist.

"Stop!" another man shouted. Too late, my index finger slammed into the button on my gauntlet. I felt a small explosion on my back and I exploded into the air.

"Oh shit!" I cried as I darted into the air, I flew at least 20 feet above the shimmers.

"Open fire!" rounds began to fly into the night sky. As I darted and unstably hovered about. I tapped my Pip-Boy. A scratchy receiver whined and the line was established.

"Who is this? This is a secure military channel?" a familiar voice barked.

"Kodiak! Get the Pride onto a vertibird and get to my position now!"

"What? Sentinel, is that you?"

"Who else will contact you over radio at this time?!" I dodged a rocket. _They have fucking rockets!_ I felt the energy from the jet pack begin to die down. I was running out of thrust.

"Right, shoot up a IR flare and we'll be on our way. Everyone let's—" Kodiak was cut off by an explosion that rocked my flight and jarred my hearing. I flew back to the ground, much faster than I had flown up. I quickly tapped a command onto my Pip-Boy and the jetpack responded, I somersaulted in the air, once again aiming the pack to the ground.

"Get him!"

"I can't see him!"

"Keep it steady!"

"Fire" another rocket flew into air, with me narrowly dodging it. I landed "gracefully" onto another slope and rolled to my feet. As I used the momentum to right myself, I drew my 10mm. I aimed at the first shimmer and opened fire. A burst of three rounds slammed into a shimmer and a body fell to the ground.

"Wilson!"

"Focus on the target." I saw a shimmer near me and it quickly revealed the shape of my attacker. He held some kind of melee weapon and swung it at me. I ducked under the blow and grabbed for the arm. I took hold of it, twisted it and placed my gun against the shimmer. I pulld the trigger twice and let the man slink back to the ground. I turned and felt something slam into my helmet.

"Dammit! Will you stop that?!" I cried out. I ducked under another swing and fired at something. These _Stealth Boys are annoying. What's a way to neutralize them?_ Then I had an idea, I recently captured some Pulse grenades from some dead Enclave soldiers. I keyed the jetpack and launched much more gracefully into the air. I reached into my pack and produced a pulse grenade. I then primed it and lobbed it to the ground. The grenade exploded, short-circuiting all the stealth boys in the area. I cut the thrust to the pack and landed on my feet. MY attackers were now revealed. I took aim and got to work.

"He took out the Stealth Boys, retreat!" one man cried. I gunned him down with my 10mm. Another man tried to slam the butt of his hunting rifle into my helmet, I grabbed man's arm and headbutted him. Ducking under another swing, I kicked at one man's leg causing him to fall forward into another of his comrades. I slammed the VATS button on my Pip-Boy and felt time slow. _Head. Torso. Leg._ Quickly, my body then reacted faster than I could think to move it. I watched a burst slam through a man's security helmet, then a spray tore into a man's chest. The first body hadn't fallen before I flipped the last man over my shoulder and fired a burst of rounds into his knee. The last man was still alive and screaming. I panted and realized I was low on ammo. I reloaded and looted the body. No caps, only bullets. 10mm and .308. This was just a random patrol. I kicked the man's helmet away and aimed my 10mm down into his face. His face contorted into a flux of emotions he must have been feeling. _Rage, fear, worry._ All those popped into my mind as I contemplated ending this man's life.

"Who are you?"

"Fuck you, wastelander! You don't deserve to talk to me, a genetically superior being!"

"What?"

"I was born and raised in a Vault, not like you, you dirty, mutated freak!"

"That doesn't make sense, where did you come from?"

"Vault 101!"

"What's your name?"

"GT-2149!"

"That's not a name."

"It's mine! And I'm proud of it!" I stepped onto his chest and put my full weight on that foot. I fired my gun a few centimeters away from his head. 2149's eyes widened as he realized my resolve.

"You're not from Vault 101. I've never known anyone whose name was a number from there."

"Well, that's because you're not from Vault 101, mutant-scum!" I just had about enough with this guy. I pulled the trigger. I pocketed the ammunition he was carrying and the purified water as well. I inspected the other bodies and realized they all wore holotags. They all had numbers on them, 4414, 6374, 8900, 1202. These men were known by numbers for some reason. I took the helmet off of one of the dead soldiers and saw that he wore the same face as the man I had just killed. I realized then what had happened. Vault 101 had gotten hold of the techonology from Vault 108 and somehow perfected it. They now had a clone army. I heard the whine of a plasma fire. I turned and watched more blue and black armored soldiers engage Boone and Arcade. I holstered my 10mm and drew my hunting rifle. I dropped to a knee and aimed through the scope. Aligning the crosshair with the first target, I quicky pulled the trigger and watched as the man's arm explode into pink mist and bones. I quietly cursed myself for such a poor shot. I aimed again and fired.

"Sentinel, we've arrived." Dusk's voice crackled on my Pip-Boy. I looked away from the scope and watched three vertibids swoop in, minigun fire exploded and I watched as three Lyons Pride operators leap from the vertibirds to the ground. I felt the ground shake due to the force of the landing. I moved positions and began to make my way through the rubble to the firefight location.

"Watch out!"

"On your left!" I quickly vaulted over a piece of concrete and landed on my feet. I frew my 10mm and began to fire at every target still standing.

"For the Protecterate!" a clone shouted. Kodiak, the only Pride member who never wore a helmet during operations grabbed the man with his armored hand and threw him to the ground. He slammed his fist on the man's head. Brutal, yet effective.

"Sir, we've just about pacified the enemy." Kodiak said sharply, blocking gunfire from his face with his arm. Vertibirds circled above, raining gunfire, another Pride member leapt from the bird.

"Any casualties?"

"No, sir. These soldiers are not trained very well."

"Hmm. Interesting. Kodiak, take care of all of them, but leave one alive. I want to interrogate this one."

"Yes, sir." Kodiak turned, lifted his laser rifle and began to fire once more. I walked over to the body that Kodiak had just "pacified" the night was beginning to turn to day. I turned the body over and sure enough, the same face was worn on this man as well. I looked up and saw Boone and Arcade talk to each other while watching the Pride operators at work. I walked over to them.

"Are you two all right?"

"Were you following us?" Boone asked, glaring at me through his dark sunglasses.

"Yes. I heard you were searching for the Lone Wanderer. I know to find him."

"And how is that? Do you know how long we've been looking for him?"

"I can't say that I do." An explosion rocked the ground beneath me. The Pride was having fun.

"For years now and we still haven't learned if the wanderer is male or female!"

"Well, I can assure you he's male."

"What makes you say that?" Boone asked, suspicious of me. I reached up and took off my helmet.

"Cause I am the Lone Wanderer." Boone's eyes widened and he looked over at Arcade. He nodded and pressed two fingers to an earpiece.

"Sir, we've located him." Boone nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir. We'll detain him and await for your arrival."

"Detain me?" Boone grabbed my arm. "Yes, you have to come with me." I heard a clank and a thump sound. I turned. Knight Captain Gallows dropped another body of a Vault soldier into the collected pile.

"84." Gallows whispered. Paladin Glade whirred his gatling laser.

"86." He boasted. He then turned to Boone and I. "Is there a problem, sir?" I looked at Boone and back at the Pride. The Veritibirds still circled above.

"I don't know." I shook Boone's hand off my arm and placed the helmet back on my head. "Is there a problem?" Boone glared at me. Suddenly, a vertibird exploded and I turned to see it crash straight into a wrecked building.

"Drop your weapons!" a voice bellowed. Glade began charging his Gatling Laser, Kodiak took cover behind a wrecked bus, Gallows loaded a missile into his launcher and Dusk took up sniping position. I tapped a button on the side of my helmet and watched the display change to blue and red to detect thermals. We were surrounded and outnumbered. I looked at the wrecked Vertibird.

"Gallows, check on that vertibird. Kodiak, radio and tell the other birds to stop circling and to find a safe place to land."

"Yes, sir." Kodiak pressed a finger to his earpiece. "Niner, Echo, find a place to land the birds, see if you can also arrange for a med-evac for Hammer." Gallows sprinted for the wrecked Vertibird.

"Glade, we're surrounded. See if you can spot an opening we can exploit." I said. Glade nodded and began to turn his head to allow his helmet to track the thermal readings. Then the men began to advance. Black armored men, clad in western dusters and red-eyed helmets began to move from their previous positions. One, standing on the second-level of an old parking lot took off his helmet.

"My name is Nathan Hale. I am ordering you to stand down and surrender. You are surrounded by the First Recon and the 41st Ranger Attack Batalion of the New California Republic. You have taken my men into custody and that is not something we can allow." I let the rangefinder zoom in on the man.

"You're in trouble now." I heard Arcade taunt.


	14. EastWest Convention

Paladin Glade readied his gatling laser and began to spin the barrel. The humming noise it made was impossible to drown out. This "Captain Hale" figure stood atop the second story of a Pre-War parking lot, allowing The Pride to have a free shot at him while he stood in the opening. The Pride stood back-to-back with me in the center.

"What's the plan, sir?" Dusk asked as she reloaded her sniper rifle.

"We're surrounded." Colvin commented. I looked around, soldiers in black armor stood in a gigantic circle around the Brotherhood's defensive circle. I took out a reconfigured pulse pulse grenade and a vertibird smoke grenade as well.

"Are our birds still circling above us?" I asked.

"They went back to refuel." Glade answered.

"That's it? Three birds? What happened to the fleet?" I asked, recalling the waves and waves of vertibirds I found upon my return to Addams AFB. Apparently, the US had stockpiled spare parts there and there was also a manufacturing facility not too far from Point Lookout where the Brotherhood makes them and flies them over to the AFB.

"Elder Maxson took 'em all. Left three just for 'security purposes'. Nobody could have foreseen a force this big and organized readying itself for an offensive on the Capital." Kodiak said. I nodded. This would be difficult.

"Attack pattern Alpha, Gentlemen." I whispered. They all nodded, I quickly switched the mic on my helmet to no longer broadcast any sound outwards. Any communication would go over radio. I could only hope that the Pride would think to do the same. I activated the jetpack and shot up into the air. Thrusting my left arm out, just as the soldiers began to lift their rifles to aim at me I activated the wrist-mounted flamethrower. A spray of fire shot out from my left wrist and I watched as three soldiers take cover. I threw the pulse grenade, pulled out my 10mm and shot it. The grenade exploded a few yards away from the so-called Captain. A blue wave of electricity shot outwards as it exploded. The wave hit the captain and the men near him. All of their communications equipment malfunctioned due to the EMP made by the grenade. I dropped to my feet from the height that I was hovering at and tried to ignore the pain in my knees. While firing my 10mm with my right hand, I drew my .44 with my left from its holster and fired at any soldier I could spot. Without their leader, this should be an easy fight. Aiming at one soldier's head, I fired my .44, but he moved his head and the last second and dodged the shot. _No way._ That was impossible. In my moment of confusion someone hit my from behind, knocking my helmet off. The next thing I saw was a boot to the face.

I woke to see a man clad in black unrecognizable armor dragging me. The Pride was already rounded up. Each member was slumped and on their knees, not even able to bring up their heads let alone their arms.

"I'm sorry, sir. They fried our suits!" Kodiak shouted. I was right, the Pride did shut down their comm systems, anything they could would not be heard until someone took off their helmets for them. Captain Hale stepped forward in front of me and I noticed that I was no longer being dragged. Hale dropped to one knee, he was smoking a cigar and seemed to be inspecting my face.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I asked him. I saw a hint of a smile at the corner of his hard, chiseled face. He was bald, pale, and had two bright golden eyes. The strange color likely came from implants in his eyes. That must have been painful. Hale puffed out a cloud of smoked and stood up once more.

"Thank you, Axe. Have you rounded up all of them?" Hale asked to an unknown helmeted soldier. I noticed that he wore a T-visored helmet very similar to my own. Which was strange since I got that design from a blueprint I found in this strange Vault-like facility out in the West somewhere. There's no way anybody could have seen those blueprints though. I made sure to destroy any copies I found to prevent anyone from being able to construct it. The only difference between mine and his was that mine was brand new. His was scarred, battered and dull from what I guessed to be years of hard fight.

"Yes, sir." 'Axe' said. _That's weird, he sounds like me._ "There seems to be no signs of any reinforcements coming to aid them as well. I found this grenade in this man's palm here, sir." I saw Hale catch a small object. _Hey, wait, that's the signal grenade!_ Hale fumbled with it before handing it back to Axe. "I believe that's what they would have used to signal their reinforcements via the Vertibirds we saw on our way here to assist Lietenant Boone, sir."

"The Brotherhood is here. It looks like Gompers' intel checks out." Boone's hushed voice came from behind me. He passed me and walked over to Hale. He tossed Hale a bag, I heard a familiar clinking sound and I realized those were the caps I had given to Arcade before I decided to tail the two. Hale tossed the bag to Axe.

"Stash that in one of the bags, we need to get to Pentagon soon before anyone knows we're here. We definitely don't want to tip off Lanius that we're here." Hale added. Axe nodded.

"Right you are, sir." Axe remarked and walked off into the distance. Hale walked over to me and offered his hand.

"I believe we got off to a bad start, there Mr. Lone Wanderer." Hale offered. I waved his gloved hand away and got up on my own.

"Don't call me that." I retorted.

"Then what should I call you?" he asked. It was now my turn to offer him my hand.

"James. Call me James." I told him. He nodded and waved me in the direction of the Pride.

"We tried to incapacitate your men without injuring them. I'm afraid we destroyed parts of their armor, but trust me when I say that their armor is still perfectly functional." Hale assured me. Kodiak could not meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry, sir. We saw you go down and I broke formation to grab you. That was when they shot something at our armor and we all went down from there." Kodiak told me.

"You don't need to apologize, Kodiak. I got you into this mess, and we'd all be fine if I didn't try to do things on my own." I said. "It seems I am not as skilled as I once was. Maybe my trip down here, nulled a few things."

"No, sir." Kodiak looked up at me. "It's definitely not that. These men are strange. They're stronger and faster than they appear." He insisted. "And they all fight like you." I nodded. He was probably trying to emphasize how skilled all of these men are.

"Where are you from?" I asked. Hale's eyes were widened as he glared at Kodiak. He broke his glare and looked back at me. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Hale insisted. "There is not. My contingent is from the New California Republic from California."

"California." I muttered trying to recall the old geography lessons of Mr. Brotch.

"It's okay if you don't know where it is, most wastelanders don't."

"I'm not most wastelanders."

"No, you're not. That's why we've been looking for you."

"And why is that?"

"You need to come with me. I need to take you back to the NORAD facility out near Colorado Springs."

"Colorado Springs? I haven't been there in ages, and there was no New California Republic last I went."

"We annexed the territory back in '85 after perusing the Legion all throughout the South West."

"Legion?"

"If I had a week, I wouldn't be able to explain what they are to you. But please, allow me to explain."

"Why do I need to go the Colorado again? Last time I went, all I did was perform a routine trade drop-off." _Not true, I also got kicked out of Colorado's biggest gambling town, Fort Carson, for winning too many caps and for sleeping with all three of the governor's daughters._ "I really hope this has nothing to do with Mr. Schumacher." Hale gave me a funny face.

"Who? No, no. This is just another job. We got enough caps to cover your normal fee."

"Fee? Caps?" Kodiak looked at me judgingly. "I thought you said you don't charge anything for your services?" He glared at me.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm not like that anymore. The Pitt had a lot of rebuilding to do, especially after I destroyed their slave system."

"The Pitt? You've been to the Pitt?" Kodiak stammered. "Why- Why didn't you tell me?" _Oh shit, that's right. Lyons took him from there._ "What did you do?"

"I just cleaned up the place. Really, I helped Ashur recreate the social hierarchy there and made sure that things are more like a real settlement and not this weird slave society of drug addicts." I said. Kodiak looked back up at me.

"So why did you have a fee? Did they pay you to help them? 'Cause that's certainly not what you told Elder Lyons."

"Now hold on. No, I worked for free. Well, not really, I got an apartment, free food and drinks from Ashur, but no caps."

"You didn't answer my question, sir."

"To fund the rebuilding of the Pitt, Ashur and I needed caps. Badly. So I offered to do some mercernary and trade caravan work for pay. It got to a point where the jobs simply got too dangerous for the 100 caps a day that I was charging, so I bumped up the price. Then people started putting bounties on my head for the success I was having." _And the people I killed. I promise that it was not because I was drunk and pissed someone I shouldn't have off._ "So I bumped it up again."

"What was your fee?"

"100 caps a day."

"Then?"

"500 caps a day."

"A day? What then?"

"Well, it may have actually been 5,000."

"How about after that?!"

"15000."

"For the whole job?"

"Fronted and that another 15k after."

"You got 30,000 caps for one job?! What has your time in the Brotherhood taught you?"

"Listen Kodiak, I promise it all went to Ashur. It was for good things like rebuilding schools, funding those schools. Rebuilding manufacturing presses, houses, apartments, all of those things. Besides personal expenses, I never saw a single cap!"

"But this Ashur guy did! Who knows if he really spent all those caps on these supposedly altruistic endeavors?!"

"I do."

"How?"

"He was BOS."

"So?!"

"He was Lyons BOS."

"He's the man we left behind?"

"Yeah. He's the man Lyons has also regretted leaving to die."

"I heard he was a good man."

"Last I saw, he still is. That's why I agreed." I turned back to Nathan. "Based on my beliefs, I will accept this kind of money if it for a good cause, and right I can't seem to think of anything off the top of my mind." Hale nodded and put the silver briefcase away. He sighed.

"Well, I don't know what to do. If I couldn't bring you back, I was under strict unders not to force you."

"What?"

"My client specifically told me so."

"And who's that?"

"Man named George Young."

"I don't know who he is."

"I know. He told me that too."

"And client? I thought you were part of a professional army."

"I was. Until the Battle of the Grand Canyon in '86 where a large portion of the canyon collapsed after a nuclear bomb was detonated. The ensuing collapse wiped out half of my battalion and separated me from the NCR indefinitely."

"I thought someone hired you to find me."

"No, I was hired to do so during my personal time and was hired months prior to the Flagstaff campaign."

"Flagstaff campaign?"

"Yeah, that was the Legion's capital. The Legion renewed their assault and sparked the Third Battle of Hoover Dam. This time, the NCR won with no problem especially unified and supported the by the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, the New Enclave and the Order of the Joshua."

"New Enclave? I thought I already destroyed the Enclave."

"Destroyed? How can you destroy something that the NCR destroyed a long time ago?"

"Because they were here in the Capital Wasteland in '77. They killed my father. That's how I know." Hale's eyes widened. Axe had his pistol aimed at me.

"Put down the weapon, sir." He said carefully. I hadn't realized I had my hand on my 10mm.

"Sorry. Just a reflex I have." I muttered.

"Don't worry, sir." Axe assured me. "I have it too." Hale quickly glared at him. He stood at attention. I looked at him.

"Go on." Nathan said. "I'm to know how you managed to single-handedly destroy the Enclave."

"I didn't single-handedly destroy the organization myself. I had some help." I gestured to the Pride. "Them and the whole Brotherhood of Steel helped me destroy them." I noticed that Kodiak was sweating profusely and breathing hard. "Would you mind if you re-powered their armors up again? I would hate to be stuck like that too." Nathan nodded and gestured to Axe.

"Tup! Ajax! Get to it!" Axe shouted. Two men darted from behind him and towards the Pride.

"Why did the Enclave kill your father? Why didn't they kill you too?"

"They didn't know I was there. My father locked them into the room of the Purification chamber. He sacrificed himself and tried to kill their leader, Colonel Autumn by flooding that room with lethal levels of radiation."

"Autumn? That's a strange coincidence." Arcade suddenly pitched in. Hale turned around and Arcade stepped into the conversation.

"And why is that Arcade?"

"Because from what I last remember, the most recent President of the NCR before we got stuck out here was named Augustus Autumn!"


	15. The End?

"Autumn? You're sure?" I asked him. I remember that bastard. _He killed Dad._ The anger boiled up inside me. But I still had doubts.

"First I've heard of him." Nathan muttered.

"Bah, you barely pay attention to anything outside of the military and drinking." Arcade retorted. Nathan crossed his arms.

"That's not true." He answered calmly. "I simply lost track of time while under the influence and therefore prioritize my career over current events."

"But current events is what led you to come out here on this mission!" Arcade guffawed.

"…I guess" Nathan conceded.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We need you to come with us. The Head of Internal Affairs, George Young, has requested that we bring you back to the NORAD facility." Boone said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I got that, but why?" I asked once more.

"Because he wants to investigate Augustus Autumn. Presidents in the NCR are elected for life and this Autumn guy popped out of nowhere and practically was appointed President. Director Young heard of a Commander Autumn through back-channels and requested the Capital's 'hero' to be brought before him for a debriefing." Nathan pitched.

"First of all, those back channels are just wasteland rumors right?" I asked. Arcade nodded. "Second, who's to say I'm the 'hero' of the Capital anyways? I'm just a wanderer. I think you have the wrong guy." I assured them.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Nathan grabbed hold of my arm. He glared at me and I did my best to glare intimidatingly back at him. He was a really big guy. And strong too ouch.

"Please let go of the Paladin." Kodiak growled.

"Or you'll have to deal with us." Glade said, his voice amplified by the helmet mike, making him sound really cool. His minigun barrel began to spin.

"I would advise against that." Boone whispered, holding a sawed-off shotgun at Glade's helmeted head. He probably knew it would be futile, but I'd bet that this was simply a show of his dedication.

"Pride, back down." I ordered. Kodiak and Glade immediately stepped back. "You have the wrong guy. Go back and tell them that the Lone Wanderer doesn't exist." I said in my most convincing voice. I was twisting my fingers internally hoping that they'd buy it. Nathan glared at me and it felt like his eyes bore through my very being. He let go.

"Fine. Boone, call in evac. We're done here." Nathan shouted. The Rangers backed off and began walking West. I sighed a breath of relief. Nathan turned back around.

"I know that you tried to trick me. But I want to believe that Autumn is a good man. I fought with him in the Battle of the Boneyard all the way to the Vancouver City Skirmish. He's old and has little memory of himself, but he is a good man. I don't want his past to be discovered. I've been to Addams and the Jefferson site. I've seen enough. But be warned, the Bear will come this way and it will call on you to serve. You owe me." Nathan turned, slung his sniper rifle against his shoulder and began to follow his convoy of soldiers.

"What do we do, sir?" Dusk asked.

"Should we follow them?" Kodiak asked.

"No. I know what we need to do."

It was noon and the sun bore heavily against the rusting metal of Rivet City. After two months and countless amounts of caps, the two halves of the ship were reunited by using spare parts imported from as far south as Point Lookout and some metal from the Pitt. I tugged at my tie. I never wear suits, but this felt right. I stepped out from the shade and comfort of the creaking doorway and into the sun where countless wastelanders stood out on the deck, admiring the new ship. It doesn't really work, but the wastelanders were already spinning stories of how it'd sail out in search of new lands. I still have yet to figure out how to reconfigure the power setup so it'd power the engine instead of the jury-rigged set-up that powered the old part of the ship.

I stood at the podium. Moira handed out free copies of the "Wasteland Survival Guide" Volume 1. Moriarty and Gob (who now owns his own pub in Arefu) aptly named Dead Man's Lounge both squabbled for customers and over prices for booze. I've never seen so many people in one place. I wiped the sweat off my brow and began to talk. The people were attentive. Some even cried, I don't know why. All I said was that I needed to leave again. I needed to find a way to bring the Capital Wasteland together under one flag. There was a large force out there, no. A country somewhere out in the West creeping its way East. I refuse to let it take my home. The Capital belongs to free people and deserves to be free. I told the Wastelanders that I was going to leave once more to allocate funds for a huge retaking and rebuilding of the Capital Building. I was going to recreate the nation that the Old World stood for. But to do that, I needed to leave. I urged the importance of a democratic system (one different from that which I learned of in Vault 101). I had found and read the Constitution and was amazed at the system it created. I sponsored it and the people voted. The First Rivet City Congress was founded and I knew my work was done. For now.

The commutation of the new Rivet City was over and I put on my vault suit once more. The sun set behind the shiny, new ship I had helped to build. I hope Dad will be proud what the legacy I tried to leave him. The blood-orange sky is the last thing I remember of Rivet City after I left. I decided I needed to be alone again in the wastes. To wander and be deserving of the name Three Dog has bestowed upon me. I think of all the people back home and that's what drives me. I stumbled through the vines and mutated ferns when I step up over the hill and see the fires that caused the sky to turn black with smoke. A huge, flying ship flew over the Pitt. It was the Prydwyn, I'd recognize my design anywhere. It was at that point where I was convinced: my work is not over and that war never changes.


	16. Author's Notes

I know this story is very short and very small. When I started it, I had so many big and great ideas. At least, I thought they were great. Upon reflection, I realized that the story was headed in a direction that I didn't like. Both NORAD and The Lone Wanderer Returns. After a lot of brainstorming, I decided that it was better creatively to end it early and spin-off on new ventures from there. It's not that either story ends here and won't continue from here but I don't want to create a humongous never-ending story with no direction. Not that other stories do that, but I want my stories to make sense. I've simply been incorporating and introducing too many ideas that I am losing track of the original story I wanted to tell. Both NORAD and The Lone Wanderer Returns are the first stories I've ever written and I am proud of them. I write this, not because I feel that I need to explain my creative decisions, but to apologize to some readers who reviewed both stories and gave me feedback and praise for the attempts I made at a good story. To apologize to those who may have expected more from these two stories. I feel I need to end both NORAD and The Lone Wanderer Returns to ensure that I can continue to write some stories that have direction and may end up being decent. So with this, I formally end NORAD and The Lone Wanderer Returns.

Luckily, I was able to fit time in to end TLWR quickly, but NORAD is in a place that is difficult to end from quickly. So where NORAD leaves off, I will start brainstorming some new ideas and a better story for the NCR-Confederate War (better name for it too). I've been toying with the ideas of telling some stories from all over the NCR, specifically the stories of a few characters that I've introduced in NORAD. I am open to suggestions about new stories and adventures for the NCR military so if you didn't like something that I did cover in NORAD or felt I left something out or even if you want me to explain something I introduced in NORAD. Suggestions and feedback would be a great way to tell me how to do that in a story format.


End file.
